Un pajarito junto a Velocistas
by EleRedBird
Summary: Los Grayson murieron al precipitarse al suelo, pero ¿y si en lugar de hacerlo en Gotham ocurrió en Central City? ¿Como cambiaría la vida de Dick con este sencillo cambio? En lugar de tener una vida junto al murciélago de Gotham, Dick pasa a vivir junto al velocista escarlata, y la historia sufre un pequeño cambio.
1. Chapter 1

esta es mi primera historia, y espero no haberla cagado porque FanFiction casi ni me deja subirla. es una historia basada en una idea de que hubiera pasado si Dick hubiera sido adoptado por Barry, y como me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos... sera interesante. La historia tendra personajes de The Flash (pero ni Wally ni Iris ni Joe son negros (que mal que suena) es que estoy acostumbrada al Wally pelirrojo de Young Justice y de los antiguos cómics) si aparecerán Caitlin y Cisco, junto a los Star Labs, y Arrow (serie, pero Roy sera mas joven como en YJ), los malos serán mezcla de la serie de humanos, las series animadas, y las peliculas animadas de DC.

No tengo los derechos de ninguna de las series citadas anteriormente, y esto solo lo hago por diversión.

 **1-Una tragedia que da lugar a un nuevo comienzo**

Central City no era una ciudad peligrosa, bueno, exceptuando a los enemigos causales de Flash que no suponían un grave peligro para los ciudadanos ya que el héroe de la ciudad, el hombre más rápido del mundo, conocido como Flash, siempre estaba allí para salvar el día, pasase lo que pasase. Flash no trabajaba solo, bueno, a los ojos de la gente parecía que trabajase solo, pero él tenía dos aliados, Cisco Ramon, un ingeniero que siempre le ayudaba con todos los nuevos artefactos para combatir a sus enemigos y Caitlin Snow una científica que siempre estaba allí cuando tenía algún problema en el cuerpo por culpa de sus poderes.

Pero Flash no era solo un superhéroe, él también era un hombre que tenía que tener otra vida, y en esa vida tenía una esposa llamada Iris y un sobrino llamado Wally que casi era como su padre ya que tenía que estar cuidándolo posiblemente seis de los siete días de la semana (si es que no era toda la semana).

Y como no, en cuanto un circo había aterrizado en la ciudad se había encontrado a su sobrino pidiéndole incansable veces que le llevase, y el, como buen tío (y sin poder aguantar la cara de su sobrinito de diez años) no había podido evitar prometerle que le llevaría el primer día.

Y allí estaba, Barry sujetando la mano de Wally para que no se escapase, Cisco comprando palomitas y Caitlin hablando de los componentes para una nueva fórmula, ¿Qué como habían llegado los otros? A Barry se le había ocurrido la feliz idea de decírselo en los Star Labs, y los dos se habían auto invitado, algo que no molestaba a Wally que solo estaba impaciente por que comenzase el espectáculo.

-Dios mío – dijo Caitlin mirando el folleto – en uno de los espectáculo actúa una familia de trapecistas, ¡y hay un niño de siete años!

-Si hombre – Cisco cogió el panfleto y lo miro sorprendido – joder… esto es alucinante, ¿no es ningún Fake?

-No es su primera actuación – dijo Caitlin – ya actuaron en Star City, ¿no os acordáis de lo que decía Oliver?

-Sí, que casi le había dado algo al ver al chico saltar – termino Barry – bueno, nosotros veremos el espectáculo, fliparemos si ese chico aparece.

-Yo quiero conocer a ese chico – dijo Wally sonriendo - ¿puedo?

-No voy a prometerte anda, Wally, lo veras cuando actué, que hables con él ya es otro tema.

-Vamos que casi empieza – aviso Cisco – y no quiero perderme el espectáculo con los elefantes.

-Wally ve con ellos dijo Barry – se me ha olvidado comprar… mis palomitas – dijo avergonzado, al tener un metabolismo tan rápido tenía que comer cantidades simplemente sorprendentes y a veces cuando salía de comprarlo todo, la gente a su alrededor le miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, no es que a Barry le importase, pero no quería que su sobrino fuera el objetivo de esas miradas.

-Intenta no terminar todas las palomitas del circo – bromeo Cisco, cogiendo al chico, conocido por salir corriendo a todas partes sin ni si quiera verlo.

-No prometo nada – Barry se acercó al puesto más cercano, pero su atención fue llamada por un chico que estaba sentado como si esperase a alguien, lo más divertido del chico era el traje, de color verde y rojo, muy llamativo, supuso que debía de pertenecer al circo, pero se veía preocupado. Ante eso, se acercó

-hey.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó el chico tímido.

-Mi nombres es Barry Allen, ¿te sucede algo? Te ves preocupado pequeño.

-Um… no… - El chico miro incomodo a su alrededor – es solo que he escuchado algo raro de un hombre hoy…

-Oh… - Barry no sabía que pensar, los niños podía considerar como raro muchas cosas en el mundo - ¿y que era?

-Un hombre vino a hablar con el abuelo Haly –dijo el pequeño – hablaron de muchas cosas… creo que le amenazaba… al salir dijo que… comprobase las cuerdas…

-Um… ¿una amenaza? – preguntó Barry con sospecha.

-Supongo… no sé, el abuelo Haly ya lo ha revisado todo, tres veces… pero sigo preocupado.

-No te preocupas, no va a pasar anda, ya veras, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dick Grayson.

Oh, dios, ¿a quién s ele ocurre llamar así a un niño?

-Bonito nombre, espero verte.

-Sí, espero que disfrutes del espectáculo señor.

-Dick ven – llamo otro chico mas mayor, por los quince años, llevaba un traje parecido al del chico.

Barry sonrió y cogió sus cinco bolsas tamaño XXL de palomitas para llegar al circo. El ligar estaba atetado de gente, si surgiera alguna amenaza a la ciudad le sería imposible salir como Flash, ¿Qué narices? Al ver donde estaban dudaba que pudiera ir al baño en todo el espectáculo, solo le quedaba rezar de que Wally no tuviera ninguna llamada de la naturaleza.

-Que sepáis que si cae una bomba no seré capaz de salir – bromeo sentándose entre Wally y Cisco.

-Oh, vamos, dale a Flash un día de fiesta – miro a la arena – además, ¿Qué va a pasar? Esto solo dura una hora, creo que puedes tomártelo como un día de asuntos personales. Y mira, nadie tiene cara de malo, simplemente somos personas que venimos a ver un pequeño espectáculo, divertirnos un rato, olvidarnos de nuestra aburrida vida…

-¿Aburrida? – repitió Caitlin – creo que no es así como yo llamaría a nuestra vida… a mí como que más bien nuestra vida es todo menos aburrida.

-Callaros, va a comenzar – dijo Wally de mal humor, si había algo que el chico no soportaba era que la gente hablara cuando se estaba entreteniendo con algo, y esto era algo muy importante para él.

El espectáculo fue increíble, en primer lugar un truco con el fuego que soltó muchas caras de sorpresa, una domadora de leones que hacia trucos fantásticos, unos malabaristas que llevaban a tener en al aire como más de veinte objetos a la vez… hasta que llegaron a la mitad del espectáculo donde se presentaba a los Grayson voladores, y Barry vio subir al pequeño de siete años.

-Dios, eso da miedo – admitió Cisco – digo, yo ni me subo en primer lugar, ya agarrar la cuerda e ir al otro lado es algo simplemente sorprendente.

-¿Y ese chico es menor que yo? – Wally parecía emocionado.

Barry le miro sonriendo, le gustaba estos momentos, los pequeños momentos de su vida donde podría tranquilizarse, olvidarse que él era el héroe de Central City, centrar en su familia, no pensar en salvar a otras personas, simplemente sentarse y disfrutar del espectáculo. Vio como las parejas se balanceaban, como el chico de quince años se subía, pero de pronto vio que Dick miraba las cuerdas, desconfiando.

Después todo paso más rápido que si el hubiera corrido de un lado a otro de la ciudad, más rápido que cuando atravesaba objetos. Ni si quiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

La cuerda se soltó. La cuerda se soltó con todos en el aire. Barry no pudo evitar ver como los cinco miembros caían al suelo, manchándolo todo de un horroroso color cobrizo…

Caitlin dio un grito ahogado, Cisco se quedó sin habla, Wally por suerte no había visto nada lo único que atino a hacer Barry fue taparle los ojos… pero los ojos del chico que estaba en el estrato estaban directamente sobre su familia. Los gritos de toda la gente resonaban en el lugar, Barry miro a Cisco.

-Quédate con Wally, yo voy a ir, soy policía y de la rama científica, puedo comenzar la investigación y… - miro al chico – joder… a Joe le va a dar algo…

Cisco asintió, Barry se levantó y por suerte comprobó que tenía la placa de policía, en cuanto se acercó al lugar vio al chico, al lado de su familia, intentándolos despertar. No pudo evitar recordarle a sí mismo, a cuando vio el cadáver de su madre y no pudo evitar gritarle que se despertase, que dejase de fingir estar dormida, entonces tenía los diez años…

-Lo siento, no puede acercase – dijo un hombre, supuso que del circo.

-Soy policía – le mostro la placa – no estoy de turno, pero puedo ir ayudando en el caso, si es que no supone molestia.

-Oh, póngase por favor – dijo el jefe del circo Haly – Dick… no puedes hacer anda… están muertos – intento Haly, peor el chico le miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No… no… - Barry se sintió imponente al ver las lágrimas del chico, nadie merecía eso.

-Pobre chico – a personas en el público, el solo cero los ojos y miro las cuerdas, había visto que se habían soltado, pero, ¿Cómo?

En unos segundos estaba en el podio donde se había soltado la cuerda, al acercarse vio que no había mucha seguridad, más bien, parecía que alguien había quitado unos tornillos, los justos para que la actuación terminase de quitar los otros… un asesinato en toda regla.

Se sintió enfermo, alguien había planeado matar a toda la familia, incluso el chico de siete años que por suerte había conseguido salvarse de milagro… se reojo vio como Wally salió junto a Cisco y Caitlin del circo, bien, encima iba a dejarle huella a su sobrino… ¿es que no podía tener un día tranquilo como persona? No, si no era por un motivo era por otro, pero nadie quería dejarle vivir tranquilo.

Al bajar vio que Joe ya había llegado.

-Escuche de Iris que veníais – comento Joe – Wally…

-Le tape los ojos… pero el niño lo vio todo – dijo mirando al chico que seguía cerca de los cuerpos de su familia, impidiendo que los otros le alejasen – puedo ser el hombre más rápido del mundo… pero no puedo impedir que un chico viva lo mismo que viví yo… - suspiro – espero que al menos tenga la suerte de tener a alguien como tú.

Joe suspiro.

-Bien, ¿Qué piensas?

-Asesinato – dijo sin dudar – y tengo una idea…

-¿Vistes a alguien?

-No - miro al chico, y depsues al jefe del circo – disculpe, ¿alguien le ha amenazado últimamente? Tengo sospehas de que esto podría ser obra suya.

-Oh… si… un hombre que quería utilizar mi circo como… sitio de ventas de sustancian dañinas…

-Drogas – corrigio Joe de mal humor – eso no es típico de Central City…

-Para nada – siguió Barry - ¿sabe su nombre?

-Tony Zucco… solo se eso, lo juro…

-Me suena ese nombre bastante – dijo Joe con sospecha – peor es raro, su sitio de actuación es Gotham, es raro que los mafiosos de Gotham vengan a una ciudad como Central City, no tiene mucho sentido – miro a Barry – esto va a llevar trabajado, tengo que contactar con el jefe policía de Gotham, pedirle los informes sobre Tony Zucco, ver el perímetro de actuación que tengo… por ahora recoge muestras… - Joe se quedó mirando al chico - ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

-No lo sé – admitió Haly – nosotros lo adoptaríamos pero…

-No tienen la custodia – termino Barry – y dudo que el gobierno de la custodia de un niño a un circo…

-Lo se… conocía a su padre desde hace años, no quiero dejarlo aquí, y no podemos hacerlo.

Pero aunque el circo intento obtener la custodia de Dick el chico fue llevado al orfanato de Central City, un pequeño chico traumatizado de siete años metido en un lugar donde siempre estaba loco. Cada día, después de terminar su deber como superhéroe, Barry se pasaba por el orfanato y desde un árbol miraba a los niños, a veces conseguía ver a la pequeña figura resguardada de los otros en un rincón, casi como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle, a que alguien más pudiera dañarle.

Un día en los Star Labs no pudo evitar sentirse decaído, no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño chico y en lo que debía de estar pasando.

-Mira Barry – llamo Cisco desde el ordenador, el velocista se acercó con pereza, allí había un informe – al parecer una familia ha adoptado al huérfano del circo.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Barry no del todo tranquilizado.

-Si… los Stips… el hombre es Banquero y la mujer ama de casa, no parecen malas personas - el ingeniero le miro – todos sabemos que estas preocupado por el chico, y bueno, después de lo que paso es normal…

-Espero que pueda tener una vida tranquila – dijo Barry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo también.

-Barry una emergencia – dijo Caitlin a través del audífono, estaba en una patrulla por la ciudad.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un robo? ¿Asalto? – empezó a enumerar, las cosas en Central City siempre parecían ser un poco repetitivas, pero entretenidas.

-Um… no, ha habido avisos de auxilio en la calle 24, edificio 12b y piso 6 puerta A… una llama al 112… al parecer un vecino ha llamado para alertar por un altercado domestico - enumero Cisco mirando los datos - espera… esta casa me suena de algo…

-Pues piénsalo mientras que voy –Barry acerero por las calles, donde dejaba solo una mancha de color rojo que se iba segundos después, no importaba que los coches se pusieran delante de su camino, el los esquivaba para llegar a su objetivo al llegar a la calle diviso el edificio, vio a la policía prepara para entrar, muchos al verle le aclamaron, pero Barry los ignoro, subió a toda velocidad por la pared y traspaso la pared utilizando su supe velocidad, nada más entrar vio el cadáver de una mujer en el suelo, cerro los ojos y miro a su alrededor, había un hombre de gran estatura con un arma (supuso que cargada) apuntando a una armario cerrado que tenía unos agujeros… un armario pequeño – mierda… - susurro.

-¿Qué ocurre Barry? - preguntó Caitlin.

-El hombre ha tenido que matar a su mujer y creo que tienen un hijo… no sé si está vivo a muerto pero…

-Joder…

Barry vio cómo iba a volver a disparar y corrió para quitarse la pistola, en un primer lugar el hombre tardo en darse cuenta, lo que le daba ignición de que había estado bebiendo, y bastante. Seguidamente corrió de lo tumbo de un puñetazo bien fuerte en la mandíbula. Solo pudo tomar aire cuando lo vio en el suelo sin sentido, entonces miro al armario.

-Hey, tu padre ya está fuera – dijo suavemente - ¿estas allí? – Barry pudo escuchar un pequeño lloriqueo, pero silenciado como si intentase no hacer ruido, miro la cerradura, estaba puesta desde fuera, lo habían encerrado. Sin hacer mucho ruido retiro la seguridad y abrió la puerta, dentro vio a una pequeña figura acurrucada en el rincón, el chico estaba en posición fetal mientras que lloraba, Barry le miro, el chico le sonaba de algo – hey chaval, ya está todo bien, vamos, puedes salir – intento pero el chico no parecía escucharlo – oye, ¿sabes quién soy? Flash, el héroe de Central City, puedes confiar en mí, te lo aseguro… ¿Cómo te llamas? – intento, sentándose, no podía arecer amenazante delate de un chico posiblemente traumatizado.

-Barry, ese era la pareja que adopto al chico del circo

Barry quiso maldecir a todos los demonios del mundo, ¿en serio? ¿Qué diablos pasaba en esta maldita ciudad? Se fijó en el chico, ahora entendía porque le sonaba, suspiro y miro sus manos.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – pregunto suavemente.

-D-D-Di-Dick… - tartamudeo el pequeño, pero sin mirarle ni hacer movimientos de que iba a moverse.

-Bien, la policía va ayudarte, hay un hombre que se llama Joe que se le dan bien los niños, él no te hará daño, ¿vas a confiar en él? – el chico no hizo ningún movimiento y Barry suspiro – también hay un forense llamado Barry, a él le encantan los niños, ¿en el confiaras? – el chico no dijo nada, pero por la puerta pasaron Joe y dos policías más.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Flash? – preguntó Joe.

-Ese hombre ha asesinado a su mujer y… - miro el armario – adoptaron a un niño hace como dos meses, el chico esta traumatizado, dudo que le convenzáis para salir, y si lo sacáis a la fuerza será malo para el…

-¿No confía en ti? Eres el héroe de la ciudad – dijo uno de los policías.

-Para el soy un desconocido, héroe o no, sigo siendo un desconocido – Barry miro a Joe.

-Encargaros del hombre – la mando a sus subordinados – para tratar al chico llamare a Barry, ya hablo con él en el incidente del circo, es posiblemente una cara conocida en la que puede confiar – Joe hecho una mirada a Flash que asintió.

-Bien, me despido – Barry corrió hasta los Star Labs, se quitó el traje en un pestañeo para volver corriendo a un callejón cercano, desde allí corrió a una velocidad normal hasta el lugar.

-disculpa, solo pueden pasar policías –le paro un agente, Barry le miro y suspiro.

-Soy Barry Allen, del departamento de policía forense, el jefe Joe me ha llamado, para ayudar a un niño con miedo.

-Oh, disculpa, no te había reconocido – se disculpó el policía - ¿te dijo el piso?

-Claro – Barry subió normal, veía a los vecinos hablar con algunos policías, pero él fue directo al piso en el que acaba de estar, allí vio a Joe intentando hablar con el chico pero sin resultado, al verlo llegar suspiro.

-Menos mal que has venido – admitió - ¿crees que podrás ayudarle? Se ve muy aterrado…

-Intentar no hacer ruidos fuertes y… no creo que sea conveniente sacar el cadáver mientras el chico este aquí, cuando lo saque podrán movilizarlo.

-Claro, claro, ahora ponte en marcha muchacho.

Barry se acercó al armario, el chico ni se había movido. Se quedó pensando en que le diría, pero no tenía ni una mínima idea de que podía decirle a un niño que había pasado por una experiencia tan traumatizante, era imposible saber que podía animarle.

-Hola Dick – saludo, el chico no se movió – soy Barry Allen, nos conocimos en el circo, ¿me recuerdas? – el chico se movió, movió la cabeza, sus grandes ojos azules estaban rojos, en sus ojos se veía el miedo y la desesperación. Ningún chico debería de estar pasando por lo que tenía que aguantar Dick, un chico inocente al cual se le había arrebatado todo de las manos como si fuera aire – bien, puedes confiar en mí, ese hombre ya no te puede hacer daño, y yo no voy a dañarte, ¿confías en mí?

-Si… - susurro muy flojo.

-Bien, ¿saldrás?

-No… h-haya… haya donde voy… muere gente… - los ojos de Dick se llenaron d lágrimas de nuevo, Barry se sintió fatal.

-Tú no tienes culpa de nada –dijo Barry – esto ha sido culpa de ese borracho, tu eres solo una víctima – miro a Joe que miraba el cadáver con lastima - ¿sabes? Yo viví una situación parecida a la tuya de chico, mi madre murió frente a mí, y después mi padre se fue, me quedó solo, pero… todo salió bien. Puede que esto no haya salido bien, pero te juro que todo mejorara. Te lo juro, Dick.

-Soy u-una ba-basura Gitana… - susurro el chico, sorprendiendo a Barry – t-todos lo di-dicen…

-¿Y qué? – recalco Barry – aunque todos lo digan tú no tienes que hacer caso. Cuando yo era pequeño todos decían que mi padre era un asesino, que el había asesinado a mi madre, pero yo no lo creí, sabía que no había sido y por mucho que me lo dijeran nunca les escuche, ¿y sabes qué? Tenía razón, lo saque de la cárcel. Si dicen que eres… eso, es solo porque quieren estar sobre los demás, porque les gusta pisotear a los demás, les gusta ver el sufrimiento ajeno más que a ninguna otra persona, tú no le escuches, eres un chico valiente, lo sé.

Dick le miro sorprendido, pero de nuevo comenzó a llorar, Barry, algo más confiado, se acercó un poco al armario y loco a poco se adentró para coger al chico. El pequeño se agarró a su cuello y comenzó a empapar el hombro, pero al velocista eso le importaba poco, solo podía pensar en que le apaísa al chico ahora, ¿Dónde iría? ¿De nuevo al orfanato? Claro, y que después le adoptasen otros locos como los últimos. Hecho una mirada a Joe haciéndole entender que sacaría al chico, subió un nivel de las escaleras para que no pudiera ver nada mientras que lo tranquilizaba como podía.

En una media hora sintió como el chico se tranquilizaba, con cuidado le miro, se había quedado dormido, aun así no bajo, necesitaba pensar.

No quería dejar al chico solo, no después de que hubiera tenido que pasar por todo eso… perder a toda su familia, perder al circo, lo que sería para el su segunda familia, ir a parar a un orfanato frio y oscuro, ser adoptado por… un asesino…

Suspiro, movió al chico con cuidado de no despertarlo para cogerlo en sus brazos como sostenía a Wally cuando era un bebe o aun a día de hoy cuando tenía pesadillas muy duras, poniendo su oreja sobre su pecho le miro con duda, pero levanto con cuidado la camiseta… había grandes moratones y heridas…

-Maltrato – susurro Barry con lastima - ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? – volvió a mirar al chico y suspiro.

Ya lo había decidido.

-¿Estás seguro de todo esto? – preguntó Iris desde el asiento del copiloto, mirando a su marido que se veía bastante tieso en el asiento del conductor, tenía sus manos sujetas al volante como si fuera lo único que lo sostenía.

-Si… ¿y tú?

-Claro que si – dijo Iris sonriendo – es un chico que ha pasado cosas inimaginables, lo único de lo que tengo miedo es de que no podamos ayudarle – suspiro, hacia dos semanas que habían presentado los documentos para adoptar a Richard Jhon Grayson, más conocido como Dick, el chico huérfano del circo – bien, las últimas veces que nos hemos reunido con él la cosa ha salido bien, y creo que no pensaran que seamos unos abusadores – paso la páginas – perfecto, intenta no ponerle mil cosas de Flash delante de los ojos, no me gustaría que te odiase incluso antes se conocer tu alte ego.

-Nadie puede odiar a Flash, sabes que soy irresistible – bromeo Barry con una pequeña sonrisa – ya estamos – aparco en el orfanato y respiro hondo – entremos antes de que me de una ataque de pánico, aún recuerdo cuando tire a Wally al suelo la primera vez que lo tuve en las manos… todos me mirabais con dagas en los ojos.

-Se te cayo un bebe de días, y bendita sea tu velocidad porque te salvo de una castración a los West.

-Ya… benditos reflejos.

Barry dejo que Iris terminase el papeleo, el siguió a la empleada hasta la sala de reuniones, una sala acomodada para que los niños interactuasen con los que iban a adoptarlos.

-Tengo que advertirle que aún no habla mucho – repito la trabajadora – la mayoría de las veces asiente o niega o dice solo una palabra, cuando más habla es cuando esta con usted.

-Me he dado cuenta – al abrir la puerta lo vio sentado en una de las sillas, con un peluche de elefante en sus manos, al cual abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello – hola, Dick – saludo alegre, pero el chico hizo lo mismo que los últimos días, levanto un poco la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en su peluche, como si tuviera algo de miedo de él.

-Su ropa esta en esta maleta - le indico la empleada – si hay algún problema pueden llamarnos o a servicios sociales.

-Tengo experiencia en todo esto, trabajo en la policía – le informo – nos hacen estudiar todo eso antes de entrar.

-Oh, me alegro, les dejase a solas.

Barry se acercó al chicho y se puso a cuclillas delante del pequeño, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y desconfianza, pero también algo de esperanza, una esperanza que necesitaban demostrarle a un niño abandonado.

-Bien, espero que te guste la habitación, yo quería que fuera de color naranja, pero Iris me convenció para pintarla de Azul claro, ¿ese era uno de tus colores favoritos? – el pequeño asintió – bien, creo que mañana conocerás a Wally, será tu primo, no te asustes si comienza a hablar muy alto, o que no se calle, es normal… bueno, si te asusta se lo dices… uf, me llevo el premio al mayor pringado – eso hizo que el chico le mirase con duda.

-¿Por? – susurro.

-Digamos que no sé cómo hacer todo bien –admitió – quiero… me gustaría que tu estuvieras bien, que no tuvieras que sufrir más de lo que has hecho, peor tengo miedo de fallar, de empeorarlo todo – Dick miro al peluche y después a él, lo soltó y se lo mostro.

-Él es Zatsi, es mi peluche favorito – Barry le miro sorprendido, miro el peluche y después al niño, vio que el chico seguía con el peluche estirado hacia el, entonces entendió que quería que hiciera. Acerco su mano y lo cogió, el peluche se veía usado, posiblemente había sido el único muñeco del chico durante años.

-Ya veras, te encantara – dijo más confiado – e incluso te llevare a mi trabajo, aunque no sé si Joe me dejara llevar a un niño como tú al departamento de policía, bueno, siempre y cuando no juegues con mis productos químicos todo irá bien – Barry recordó al primera vez que se le ocurrió llevar a Wally, y como el chico de seis años se las había apañado para provocar una explosión en la máquina de cafés y cubrir a Joe entero de pintura verde, menos mal que era su nieto porque si no lo iba a matar.

En cuanto vino Iris, los tres e fueron, Barry tuvo que ponerlo en la antigua silla de coche de Wally, no iba a meterlo en un coche sin seguridad, eso sí que no.

Al llegar a la casa Iris le dio la mano al niño, este la miro dudoso unos segundos antes de cogerla con algo más de confianza, eso era un buen signo.

-Mira – Iris abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar sin soltar la mano – este es el salón, allí esta… las consolas d Barry, que a pesar de que ya va por los treinta aún no ha sido capaz de dejar su obsesión por los videojuegos.

-No es obsesión, es un pequeño pasatiempo, además, a los niños les encanta.

-Lo que digas. La cocina está al lado del salón, si vas por este pasillo – comenzó a moverse con el – está mi despacho y el de Barry, ara cuando tenemos que traernos trabajo a casa – el chico lo miro algo curioso, sobre todo al ver los posters de Flash en el de Barry, si, un superhéroe egocéntrico de su propia fama, como lo disfrutaba – arriba están los cuartos, el nuestro, el tuyo, el de invitados y el de Wally, se queda aquí todos los fin de semana, y días festivos… y vacaciones… casi siempre – termino diciendo Iris.

-Vamos, que lo vas a ver casi siempre – acorto Barry - ¿quieres ver tu cuarto? – Dick asintió con la cabeza un poco dudoso, Barry sonrió y lo cogió el brazos, Dick se sobresaltó, pero se tranquilizó, no se sentía en peligro cerca de ellos dos. Barry subió las escaleras con calma, aunque por entro estaba nervioso por si al chico no le gustaba su cuarto. Al llegar abrió la puerta y dejo al chico, este le miro antes de adentrarse en la habitación. Habían cogido algunas cosas viejas de Wally, incluyendo la ropa que tenia de hace unos años que los padres de Wally le habían dado para poder empezar con el chico.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto Iris con una sonrisa, Dick le miro y después al peluche.

-Si… es bonita… me gusta el azul…

-Bien, ¿te gusta la piza? – propugno Barry, el pequeño asintió – pues estas de suerte, porque voy a pedir veinte.

Dick se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-¿viene alguien? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-No, es que Barry tiene un estómago sin fondo – dijo Iris, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia para que no dijera anda más que pudiera incriminarlo.

-Si… he… voy a pedirlas.

Dick dejó al elefante en la cama, apoyando la cabeza de este en la almohada, después miro a la pared, no había nada colgado, pero en las estanterías había algunos libros y juguetes típicos que había visto en el orfanato o en otros días cuando estaba en el circo, como por ejemplo una caja llena de piezas perdidas de Lego. Miro la caja con atención, antes de cogerla y abrirla con cuidado para comenzar a jugar. Dick no se dio cuenta de que Iris aun le miraba desde la puerta, con una sonrisa al ver que el chico sonreía al poder construir algo.

Iris bajo para pillarse con Barry.

-Creo que esto saldrá bien, parece feliz…

-Me di cuenta, bueno, mañana veremos cómo va con Wally – dijo Barry no muy seguro.

-¿No confías en mi sobrino? Creí que erais inseparables.

-Y lo somos – dijo Barry – solo es que… ya sabes que es imperativo, y Dick se asusta con facilidad de las voces altas… no sé si se asustara de Wally.

-Claro, pero Wally entiende la situación, no lo va a asustar, a mí me preocupa más que tu amiguito, Cisco, se pase por aquí con alguno de sus aparatos explosivos y consiga asustarlo.

-Oh, vamos, Cisco es de confianza.

-La última vez que estuviste en casa a solas cuando volví habíais volado media cocina e incluso intentaba sobornar a Wally para que no me contase lo concurrido mientras que tu limpiabas ´´rápidamente`` la cocina.

-Ya… un pequeño error en el tiempo

-Bueno, espero que no se repita, porque sabes lo que asara, ¿hablo claro?

-Como el cristal.

-Bien.


	2. 2-Entra Wally y los verdes

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Me disculpo por adelantado de las posibles faltas que pueda cometer y de las locuras que se me ocurren cada vez que comience a escribir. Y me he sorprendido al ver que algunas personas les ha gustado la historia, estoy realmente sorprendida por esto.

Como en todo, no tengo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes del universo de DC comics.

 **2-Entra Wally y los verdes**

Iris se fue a trabajar como todos los días a las siete de la mañana, Barry se había pedido la semana libre, más que nada para evitar dejar solo a Dick más de lo que fuera requerido. Mientras que preparaba el desayuno recibió una llamada, se puso el teléfono en la oreja mientras que manejaba la sartén.

-¿Diga? – preguntó perezoso, no le gustaba que la gente le llamase a las siete y media de la mañana.

-¡Tío! ¿Cómo andas?

-¿Hal? ¿Por qué demonios me llamas tu un sábado a las siete y media, debes de estar o muy loco o sigues borracho – bromeo más tranquilo, Hal era un compañero suyo de la Liga de la Justicia. La Liga de la Justicia era una asociación de superhéroes que habían fundado hacia como tres años, para ser exacto, la comenzaron Batman y Superman, poco después les fuero llamado, Barry fue llamado a la vez que Wonder Woman y el Detective Marciano, vamos, de los primerito. Hal se unió semanas después, él era un Linterna Verde, tenía un poderoso anillo que le permitía crear cualquier cosa que quisiese, una verdadera chulada.

-Nada de eso colega, solo es que he pensado que podría pasarme por tu casa para jugar un rato, ¿no viene Wally? Ya sabes que me llevo bien con ese enano

-Hal, no puedes pasarte hoy, imposible – Barry sabía que esto no iba a salir bien.

-¿Por qué? Vamos, dime porque

-¿Te acuerdas que pedí a la Liga que me dieran como un mes de descanso.

-Claro, algo de asuntos personales - dijo Hal - ¿Estas en el hospital? Tío, eso no se esconde pedazo de idiota

-Estoy en mi casa pero… bueno… ayer adoptamos a un niño y…

-¡Que has adoptado a un chico! ¡¿Y cómo es que no me he enterado hasta ahora?! ¡Creía que era tu mejor amigo! - Hal sonaba algo cabreado.

-Ya, ya, pero era un caso delicado – dijo Barry – mira, el chico vio morir a sus padres delante de él, cayeron y… imagínate el trauma – se escucharon insultos por el fondo – fue un asesinato, pero eso no es lo peor, lo adoptaron como una semana después, y hace unas dos semanas tuve que salvarlo. El que lo había adoptado era un loco, mato a su mujer y por poco al chico, esta traumatizado… y no creo que el gusta estar con desconocidos, solo eso.

-Claro, claro, lo entiendo - dijo Hal - Ahora solo hay un problemita

-¿Cuál?

-Que estoy enfrente de tu casa con el imperativo de tu sobrino, sus padres me encargaron traerlo y se me hace difícil tenerlo agarrado de la camiseta todo el rato

Barry colgó el teléfono y abrió la puerta, allí vio a Hal sonriendo nervioso y a Wally sonriendo.

-Hola Tío Barry – saludo Wally con felicidad.

-Uf, entrar, pero – miro a Hal – nada de truquitos ni de asustarlo, que te castro.

-¿Puedo conocerlo? – preguntó Wally.

-Creo que estará dormido todavía – dijo Barry.

-Eh… Barry – comenzó Hal.

-¿Si, Hal?

-¿Los niños se suben a la pared?

-No…

-Pues tienes uno enganchado del techo.

Barry giro la cabeza a supe velocidad, allí vio a Dick sujetado al terminado del techo y la pared, mirándolos con algo incertidumbre.

-Dick, no te muevas, eso es peligroso –dijo Barry suavemente, se acercó rápidamente, y le bajo con cuidado, en esos momentos agradecía ser alto, porque sino había tenido que utilizar ´´otras habilidades`` para sacarlo, dejo al chico en el suelo, este se puso detrás de su pierna, como si eso fuera a protegerlo, Barry no pudo ocultar una sonrisa Dick, estos son Wally, tu primo del que ya te he hablado – Wally saludaba eufórico – y el de atrás es Hal, el cual se ha colado en la casa de por sí, un buen amigo, no le tengas miedo, parece loco, peor no esta tan mal.

-Supongo que sabes que te escucho perfectamente - dijo Hal algo molesto.

-Perfectamente – siguió Barry.

Wally se acercó a Dick, el pelirrojo le sacaba al más pequeño como cabeza y media, entre que Wally era más alto de lo normal y de que Dick era más pequeño de lo normal se creaba una escena graciosa entre los dos.

-¿Te gusta loa videojuegos? ¿Leer? ¿Qué libros te gustan? ¿Te gusta jugar al escondite, pillado? ¿A los superhéroes?

-Más despacio chico – corto Barry, si, esto no iba a ir bien.

-Lo siento – dijo Wally rascándose el pelo – bueno, ¿quieres jugar a algo? Acepto cualquier cosa.

Dick miro a Barry inseguro, y después miro a Wally.

-Escondite…

-Bien, yo cuento hasta treinta mientras que tú te escondes, ¿bien?

-Mejor dejarme contar a mí – dijo Barry – esconderos los dos, vale toda la casa y el patio, pero de allí no se pasa, ¿entendido?

-Si – contesto Wally mientras que Dick solo asistió.

Barry se acercó a una pared y comenzó a contar en voz alta.

-Yo también me escondo – dijo Hal corriendo hasta una habitación, por el rabito del ojo vio como Wally se escondía debajo de un armario y Dick… no había visto hacia donde se había ido ese chico.

-26… 27… 28… 29… y 30, ya voy – Barry miro alrededor, sonrió, dudaba que se escondieran en la cocina o el salón, muy cerca de donde estaba el y podría escucharles, paso por su despacho, pero no vio nada movido, miro las escaleras, de seguro que estaban en el segundo piso. Se adentró en su cuarto, las sabanas estaban algo movidas, se agacho y miro, para ver a Hal – atrapado, y mira que te escondes mal, que dos niños te ganen, deberías de tener vergüenza de ti mismo.

-Oh, vamos, ni que ellos sean espías.

-Ya – Barry salió y saco a Wally de debajo del armario – ya son dos, veamos donde esta Dick – miro alrededor con una sonrisa.

Pero al cabo de media hora y de no encontrarlo se puso nervioso, no solo el, Hal y Wally también miraba.

-Una de dos – comenzó Hal – o es un espía experto o se ha escapado debajo de tus narices.

-Bien – Barry se cruzó de brazos - ¡Dick nos rendimos! ¡Sal, que no podemos encontrarte!

Nada se escuchó, pero se escuchó algo desde el salón, el trio se asomó, mirando por el salón, pero ya lo habían revisado, y no habían encontrado anda raro, o eso pensaban hasta que la cabeza de Dick asomo desde la chimenea.

-¿He ganado? – pregunto cubierto de hollín.

-¡Eso es increíble! ¡¿Cómo haces para estar allí?! – preguntó Wally acercándose para hablar con el chico.

-Me pareció un buen sitio… era bueno…

-Y tan bueno – dijo Barry – creí que estaba bloqueada…

-Lo abrí.

-Pero tenía cerrojo.

-Lo abrí.

-Eh… bien – Barry miro alrededor – creo que tendré que meterte a la ducha chaval, estas sucios de pies a cabeza.

-¡Yo le ayudo a ducharse! –dijo Wally cogiéndole la mano y pasando entre los adultos para meterse en la ducha. Barry les miro sorprendido, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Parece que se van a llevar bien – dijo Hal - ¿Cuándo le dirás a la Liga que adoptaste a un chico? ¿Te acuerdas de la que montón Batman cuando se enteró de que Oliver había adoptado a Roy? No paraba de decirle que iba a descuidar sus deberes como superhéroe y otro millón de cosas más, y digamos que tu no estas entre sus favoritos para que te libres… ni ninguno de nosotros esta entre los favoritos pero bueno…

-Lo que opine Batman no me importa – dijo Barry con furia en sus ojos - ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Sacarme de la Liga? Que lo haga, no me importa una mierda pertenecer a la Liga, prefiero ayudar a un niño que necesito gente que le quiera, yo no voy a hacer eso. Ni aunque Batman y Superman vengan a convencerme no lo van a conseguir, para mí, antes de la Liga está mi familia.

-Ya lo sé – dijo Hal – aunque creo que Superman, Wonder woman, Green Arrow… como mínimo esos tres, mas mi persona, estaríamos contigo, ese chico se ve necesitado. Ni si quiera me ha dirigido una palabra dese que he llegado, ¿es que acaso doy miedo? Porque yo creía que tenía un rostro normal, pero creo que tengo que haberme convertido en una especie de monstruo verde.

-Es vergonzoso… y tímido, pero creo que en… unas semanas podrá tener algo más de confianza en ti, o puede que días, con Iris se animó gracias a mí, y Wally… creo que al ver que va conmigo confía más en mí, creo que confía en mi juicio – Barry entrecerró los ojos – pero mi juicio no es que me haya servido mucho en la vida… primero confié en el hombre que había asesinado a mi propia madre y un año después voy y confió en un hombre que era un despiadado asesino en otro universo… simplemente fantástico.

-Ese chico confía en ti ¿no es eso lo importante?

-Si… ahora falta que yo confié en mí… - el móvil de Barry sonó y lo miro - ¿Qué ocurre Cisco?

-Metahumano en la plaza central, Barry, siento molestarte, pero creo que deberías de ir

-Joder, espérame un momento – miro a Hal – encárgate de vigilarlos, por favor, no les asustes.

-Que confianza en mi hombre.

Barry le miro y suspiro. Iris le iba a matar cuanto se enterase, pero no quedaba otra. Salió disparado por la puerta, lo mejor es que terminase pronto para volver de inmediato antes de que Hal metiera la pata y provocase un ataque de pánico en Dick.

El metahumano era un hombre que tenía los poderes de crear pequeñas ventiscas, estaba descontrolado y quería vengarse porque su novia lo había dejado unos meses antes y al descubrir sus poderes decidió vengarse. Barry tardo algo más de diez minutos en reducirlo, llevarlo a Star Labs y encerrarlo en las cárceles especiales para metahumanos, seguidamente se activó un incendio, y tuvo que salir disparado para salvar a todos. Cuando todo término se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba más de media hora fuera de su casa. Salió disparado y casi paso por la puerta, pero justo a tiempo recordó que Dick no sabía que era Flash, no podía traspasar la puerta delante del chico y esperar que no se aterrase.

Abrió la puerta, y escucho voces del piso de arriba, Hal no estaba en la habitación por lo que supuso que había subido. Se dirigió arriba y vio la puerta de su cuarto abierta, alzo una caja y se asomó.

Lo que vio le hizo sonreír, allí estaba Wally y Dick, poniéndose camisetas suyas, prendas que les quedaban ridículamente grandes, Wally llevaba su bata de repuesto de cuando trabaja en el laboratorio, que tenía las mangas remangadas como cinco veces ya arrastraba, mientras que Dick llevaba una camiseta blanca simulando ser otra bata, Hal les vigilaba divertido desde la cama.

-Y con este invento conseguiremos convertir toda la ciudad en pizza.

-¿Pizza?

-Sí, es la mejor comida, ¿entendido?

-¿Y las personas?

-Um… convertiremos los edificios en pizza.

-¿Y no se caerán?

-Ok, convertiremos la ropa en pizza, y las verduras en pizza, ¡Adiós al brócoli!

-De cena hay brócoli – se burló Barry desde la puerta.

-No – dijo Wally – prometiste que los sábados comeríamos comida china, lo prometiste, Tío Barry.

-Ya veremos que cenamos – dijo Barry - ¿a qué jugáis?

-A los científicos locos – contesto Dick tímido, jugando con los largos de la camiseta – es divertido.

-Ya lo veo… - miro los papeles que había en el suelo, llenos de dibujos hecho con los lápices y las ceras, algo que parecía ser una máquina, con fórmulas… - Wally, ¿otra vez cogiste mis apuntes de bioquímica?

-Me gusta aprender – se defendió Wally – además, Dick aprende rápido, ¿verdad?

Dick tenía en sus manos uno de sus apuntes, para ser exacto sobre su supervelocidad, se quedó congelado, estaba seguro de que el chico no debía de entenderlos con siete años, pero aun así miro a Hal en modo de advertencia, este se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos solo juegan – dijo Hal divertido – vamos Dick, ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

-Una formula – dijo Dick inocente, la miro – no la entiendo.

-Déjame ver – le pidió Wally, la puso en el suelo y la estudio – estoy seguro que tiene que ver con la Fuerza Veloz – dijo sin darse cuenta, Dick le miro confundido.

-¿Fuerza veloz?

-Eh… - Wally le miro y después a Barry, que estaba cruzado de brazos - ups… es que a Tío Barry le gusta investigar a Flash, a veces ha trabajado con él.

-Flash es agradable – dijo Dick mirando los papeles, seguidamente miro a Barry - ¿lo conoces?

-Hemos trabajado a veces juntos, ¿acaso quieres conocerlo?

-Ya lo conocí – Dick aparto la mirada para coger una hoja en blanco y comenzar a dibujaren ella – me recordaba a alguien – Barry se quedó congelado – pero está bien.

-Esa fórmula está mal, Dick – dijo Wally tienes que hacerla así.

-Ok.

-Ese Wally es un genio – dijo Hal acercándose – yo miro esos papeles y me quedo con cara de tonto, y un niño de diez años me deja en evidencia.

-Le gusta mucho la ciencia, ha estado leyendo libros enteros desde que comenzó la escuela.

-Ya, y ahora tendrá otro mini genio como sigan así – Barry no puso evitar reírse, miro como Wally le enseñaba al chico, ahora veía que Dick se sentía más cómodo alrededor de Wally que dé el mismo, tal vez fuera por la edad, porque Wally no parecía tan amenazante como el mismo.

-Me doy cuenta – Barry miro a su mejor amigo ¿y cómo se lleva contigo?

-Bien, no creo que le asuste, aun así no he hecho movimientos bruscos… mejor que Bruce no se acerque mucho a él, ya sabes cómo es con sus miradas mortíferas y todo lo que trae consigo.

-Además de que mi mujer me mata si se entera de que lo he dejado a solas con el terror Batman.

-Y si se crea un petardo de…

-¡¿Wally que diablos le estas enseñando?!

Cuando Iris llego a la casa ya eran las cinco, y lo que no imaginaba al entrar era que Wally y Dick hubieran construido un fuerte con cojines y tuvieran en las manos las espadas láseres de Wally, como si lo protegieran. Dick miraba a Wally imitando sus movimientos, y Wally mantenía una mirada feroz hacia Barry que no podía parar se reírse.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó iris dejando su chaqueta y el maletín en el sofá.

-Nos protegemos de Tío Barry, quiere poner brócoli para cenar, ¡Brócoli! – dijo como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo, Iris puso ojos, conocía perfectamente el asco que el tenia Wally al 80% de la comida sana del mundo.

-¿Y Dick está contigo?

-A mí me gusta – dijo el pequeño – pero me gusta el fuerte.

Iris sonrió.

-Bien, seguir protegiendo vuestro fuerte.

-A la orden – Wally dejó al espada y comenzó a jugar con unos muñeco de la Liga de la Justicia, como siempre Wally cogió a Flash, su favorito y dejo todos los demás a Dick para que eligiera, el pequeño los miro - ¿no tiñes favorito?

-Um… me quedo este – dijo cogiendo a Green Lanterd, Barry no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse - ¿es malo?

-No, es solo que es también el héroe favorito de Hal, jugad tranquilos.

-No, necesitamos malo – dijo Wally mientras que le lanza el muñeco del Capitán Frió, lo miro unos segundos antes de sonreír y sentarse cerca de los chicos para comenzar a jugar.

Barry tuvo que explicar junto a Wally los poderes de Green Lanterd. Barry casi sintió que se moría de la risa por la mala interpretación de Wally (demasiado mala para ser verdad) y como Dick intentaba hacer una imitación de Green Lanter, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo se comportaba.

Al final, por piedad de Iris, acabaron cenando espaguetis, Dick seguía mirando raro a Barry cuando comía, sorprendido de la cantidad de comida que era capaz de meterse por la boca, pero Wally consiguió desviar su atención contándole algunas aventuras sorprendentes que había visto hacer a Flash en la televisión.

A las diez Iris mando a los niños a la cama, Wally protesto, pero Dick subió sin negarlo, al verlo Wally le siguió.

-Parece que han congeniado mejor de lo que esperábamos – comenzó Iris sentándose al lado de su marido.

-Sí, creo que es porque Wally es un chico, cercano a su edad, eso ha hecho que confié en el más rápido de lo que lo hizo conmigo o contigo.

-Me alegro, Wally es muy abierto, tal vez al estar cerca de él consigue abrirse más a la gente.

-Ya sabes que hay que ir poco a poco, es lo que nos aconsejó el psicólogo…

-Bueno, los psicólogos no es que acepten muchas veces, si hubiéramos hecho caso al psicólogo cuando te eras pequeño dudo que hubiera llegado lo que eres hoy.

-Ya, pero… bueno, veamos cómo va todos, no me gustaría fallar con él.

Wally se puso su pijama de Flash y corrió a la habitación de Dick, el chico se acaba de terminar de poner el pijama, un simple pijama de color azul claro con la imagen de un mono en color amarillo.

-¿Quieres que durmamos juntos? – preguntó Wally sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Um… porque si, en las pijamadas se hace eso, y podemos hacer una hoy mismo – dijo Wally mirándola más pequeño, este había cogido un peluche con forma de elefantes para abrazarlo, se veía viejo, Wally le miro y salió corriendo hasta su cuarto, miro por todas partes. Escucho pequeños pasos, Dick le miraba con curiosidad desde la puerta. Finalmente se subió en la estantería para coger un mono de peluche, bajo de un salto, aunque más bien cayo de culo.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Dick acercándose a él.

-Si – se levantó y le tendió el peluche.

-¿Eh?

-Es para ti – dijo Wally – cuando era pequeño, bueno… más pequeño, era mi peluche favorito, nunca podía dejarlo y bueno… ahora soy muy grande para tener peluches o dormir con ellos, pero estoy seguro que tú tienes la edad perfecta – ahora el pelirrojo comenzaba a sentir vergüenza – bueno… si quieres… sé que puede que no sea tan especial como el que tienes, pero lo puede sustituir cuando tenga que lavarse.

Dick miro el mono, se veía usado, no tanto como su elefante, miro a Wally con duda. Ningún niño antes le había dado antes, cuando estaba en el orfanato todos le dejaban apartado llamándolo sucio gitano o escoria e circo, pero Wally le había tratado bien desde el primer segundo en el que había estado en la casa.

Decidido dejo el elefante en el suelo con cuidado y cogió el elefante, eso hizo que Wally sonriera más confiado, seguidamente le miro y le abrazo, Wally se sorprendió, los únicos que le abrazaban eran sus padres, sus tíos y (en contadas ocasiones) sus amigos si colaba algún gol decisivo en el partido. Le envolvió con sus brazos, como si le protegiera.

Wally no era tonto, sabia por todo lo que había pasado ese pequeño chico que tenía en sus brazos, había visto cómo sus padres caían a la muerte, después había sido adoptado por un monstruo. Wally iba a convertirse en su hermano mayor, estaba decidido, no iba a permitir que nadie mas osara hacerle daño, tendría que pasar por encima de el… primero aprendería a luchar.

-¿Qué? ¿Dormimos juntos?

-Vale… ¿Dónde?

-Espera – Wally se soltó y miro su cama, después corrió y miro la de Dick, seguidamente volvió – la mía es más grandes, creo, podemos dormir en ella, y si quieres con peluche, no me importa.

-¿Tú tienes pesadillas? – preguntó Dick sosteniendo en sus brazos ahora al mono.

-Um… a veces, sobre todo con payasos, odio a los payasos.

-Um… los payasos son alegres… - dijo Dick confundido.

-No los de las películas de miedo, esos son monstruos – Wally miro al elefante - ¿él tiene nombre?

-Zicta.

-Oh, al mono yo de pequeño de llamaba Banana… si quieres puedes cambiarle el nombre.

-Me gusta Banana.

-Pues no se lo cambies, vamos a acostarnos que si tía Iris nos ve despiernas nos ahora limpiar el baño, y no quieres ver como lo deja el tío Barry cada mañana - Wally se subió a la cama y espero al chico para que se subiera, dejo a Dick en la parte que daba en la pared, no quería que si había un problema se cayera de la cama, lo tapo con la sabana y dejo que se acomodase.

Le gustaba estar junto a él, protegerlo.

-Tal vez debería de ir a ver como esta, ayer tuvo pesadillas – le recordó Iris con tristeza, tampoco quería asustar a Wally.

-Bien – Barry se levantó y subió las escaleras a supe velocidad para no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de Dick pero no lo encontró dentro, miro hasta debajo de la cama antes de quedarse confundido. Rápidamente fue al baño, pero tampoco había nadie dentro, empezaba preocuparse, pero vio la habitación de Wally. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, al ver lo que había dentro no pudo evitar salir corriendo y sacar su teléfono para hacer al menos veinte fotos en menos de dos segundos.

Wally estaba abrazando a Dick, el cual a su vez abrazaba el peluche favorito de Wally cuando tenía la edad de Dick. Algo tan adorable que era simplemente increíble para Barry.

El rubio estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho quejidos por parte de Dick, hizo una mueca, pesadillas… se giró, pero Wally lo apretó más contra el mismo.

-Estas a salvo – susurro Wally – es solo un mal sueño – Wally parecía medio adormilado, pero aun así era capaz de calmar al más pequeño. Dick se tranquilizó, y Barry se quedó de piedra, ¿Qué diablos se había perdido? – sal, tío cotilla…

-Oh, buenas noches.

Barry salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo dejando la puerta tras él, vio a Iris mirándole desde las escaleras.

-¿Están durmiendo juntos? – pregunto Iris sorprendida, había visto que habían comenzado a llevarse bien, pero no esperaba que fuera tan bien.

-Si… creo que Wally ha desarrollado un instinto de hermano mayor – sonrió – esto va a salir bien, incluso ha estado bien con Hal.

-¿Has invitado a Hal? – preguntó Iris peligrosamente con calma, Barry sintió sudor frio bajar de su frente…

Acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

Al cabo de dos días Wally estaba en el salón con Dick jugando los dos al Mario Kart, un juego en el que Dick se había convertido increíblemente bueno. Iris estaba trabajando y Barry había ido al supermercado a comprar la comida ya que se lo había zampado todo durante la noche.

De golpe alguien llamo al timbre. Wally puso el juego en pausa y se acerco a la puerta, miro por donde se echaba el correo, solo veía unas piernas.

-Barry ábreme, soy yo, Oliver.

-Oh, dios, ese cansino de nuevo – murmuro Wally de mala gana, abrió la puerta para hacer frente al millonario de Star City, también conocido como Green Arrow en su tiempo libre.

-Oh, hola Wally - saludo Oliver - ¿no está tu tío en casa?

-Salió a comprar.

-Oh, ¿puedo esperar dentro?

-No.

-Menudos modales que tienes – dijo Oliver, estaba de mal humor, había tenido una discusión con Roy sobre que no podía estar todo el día fuera de casa así como así, y no iba aguantar a otro niño rebelde – déjame pasar.

-No.

-Niño… - Oliver no se dio cuenta de que estaba utilizando su voz de vigilante, y pronto escucho un sollozo, los ojos de Wally se abrieron y le cerró la puerta en la cara, Oliver la abrió y pasó con duda. Entonces vio en el sofá a un niño alrededor de seis o siete años hecho una bola.

-No… no he hecho nada… soy bueno… no… cinturón no…

Oliver abrió los ojos, miro a Wally, este parecía perdido.

-Dick, estas bien, nadie te va a hacer nada – dijo Wally – vamos… - cogió del suelo a un elefante de peluche – toma a Zitca, él te ayudara.

Oliver sintió una brisa pasar a su lado, y vio a Barry dejar las bolsas en la mesa antes de girarse.

-Oh, Oliver, no te esperaba en mi ca…

-¡Ha asustado a Dick! – exclamo Wally de mala gana, Barry miro a Oliver y después se acercó al sofá, y cogió al niño en brazos – espera un momento Oliver… y creo que es mejor que salgas, en un momento te explico todo.

Oliver asintió confundido, no entendía que diablos había pasado, se sentó en el porche y miro al calle con aire ausente. Recordaba haber visto a ese chico en algún lugar, pero casi ni le había visto al cara, no podía estar muy seguro de que lo conociera. Espero cerca de veinte minutos antes de que se abriera la puerta, se levantó he hizo frente a Barry.

-Wally me ha contado que le dijiste la palabra ´´niño`` con voz mortal, eso… fue lo que causo el ataque de pánico de Dick…

-¿Dick? ¿Quién es él?

-Oh, lo adopte hace unos días.

Oliver se quedó en silencio, miro a su compañero y abrió la boca.

-¡Has adoptado a un chico! ¡Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo!

-Quería mantenerlo fuera de la Liga, por ahora solo lo sabéis tú y Hal.

-Y de seguro que Bruce también, ese detective lo sabe todo.

-Ok, el también, pero nadie más… por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-A mí me la suda tu vida privada – dijo Oliver – vine aquí para pedirte la información d un viejo caso, ahora pienso que hubiera sido mejor pasarme por Star Labs, pero decidí hacerte una visita y bueno…

-Dick está superando un trauma muy fuerte – dijo Barry – hace unos meses vio… como toda su familia caía a la muerte delante de él.

-Es el chico trapecista – recordó Oliver – sabía que me sonaba…

-Si… - Barry suspiro y se rasco la cabeza – después lo llevaron al orfanato, semanas después fue adoptado… y hace unas semanas tuve que ir a esa casa, el animal que le había adoptado mato a su mujer, posiblemente delante de él, aun no estoy seguro, se escondió en un armario, disparo al armario, por suerte no le dio, pero cuando lo saque estaba completamente aterrado… dos semanas después lo adoptamos, lleva con nosotros tres días escasos, y Wally se ha encariñado mucho con él, por eso no te extrañes si te mira con odio, le has conseguido hacer llorar.

-Lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que estaba el otro chico- se disculpó el arquero.

-No pasa nada - tranquilizo Barry - ¿por cuál caso venias?

-¿Te acuerdas de esos asesinatos extraños de hace dos meses? ¿Esos que no dejaban pista alguna y siempre con el mismo modus operantis?

-Claro, no descubrí quien estaba detrás de ello, en la policía aún sigue abierto un sector para eso

-En Star City he encontrado ya tres cadáveres con ese mismo modus operantis, asesinatos perfectos sin dejar pruebas y… - se acercó a Barry - hable con Batman, en Gotham lleva pasando años. Algo gordo que estaba en Gotham ha estado saliendo, puede que se convierta en una misión de élite para la Liga.

-Joder… - Barry miro a su casa – no me gustaría meterme en una misión tan peligrosa ahora, pero si hay un asesino tan peligroso fuera… no podría dejar a Dick o Wally andar por allí sin preocuparme.

-Lo sé, tuve una discusión con Roy hoy, quería salir con unos amigos pero se lo prohibí… me preocupa que ese asesino o asesinos puedan atacar a un grupo de adolescentes…

-Recuerdo que se encontró una conexión en las victimas – dijo Barry – todas provenían del mismo lugar, Gotham…

-Entonces supongo que es un caso de Batman, tendremos que trabajar con el – lamento Oliver – maldita sea mi suerte…

-Maldita sea la mía, Batman más callado y de mal imposible, y tú a veces cuando te pone el traje te pones de la misma manera, tendré que aguantar un maldito silencio capaz de volver loco a cualquiera.

-Tío Barry… - Los adultos se giraron para ver a Wally, se veía preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Barry.

-Dick… no le entiendo, está hablando en otro idioma – dijo Wally con temor, Barry miro a Oliver.

-¿Cuántos idiomas sabes?

-Eh… últimamente he estado aprendiendo unos cuantos, ¿Cuál es?

-No lo sé.

-Pasa conmigo – Barry se acero al chico, efectivamente estaba diciendo palabras en otro idioma, como una maltra, Oliver se quedó escuchándole.

-Rumani – dijo Oliver – sin duda, lo estudie hace unos meses, tengo un nivel medio…

-¿Puedes traducir lo que dice?

-Claro – Oliver se acercó y suavizo sus ojos, miro a Barry – está diciendo, repetidas veces ´´Están cayendo`` ´´soy el culpable`` ´´no quiero el cinturón``…

-Dios – Barry lo cogió, intento calmarlo, pero Dick no salía de su mundo.

-Dick, no eres el culpable y nadie va hacerte daño, ¿lo sabes? Aquí estas a salvo

Barry miro a Oliver con la ceja alzada, claramente sin haber entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho, Wally tenía en su mano una pistola de Net, como en modo de amenaza.

Dick le miro confundido, después a Barry y a Wally.

-Perdón… - susurro el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos, Barry lo acomodo en sus brazos.

-No pasa nada, es culpa de Oliver – dijo Barry.

-Si chico, no soy el más... amigable a la hora de las presentaciones, ¿emepzamos de neuvo? Mi nombre es Oliver Queen.

Dick le miro con duda unos segundos, como si estuviera asimilándolo.

-Yo soy Dick… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro chaval, lo que quieras.

-¿No deberías tener King en lugar de Queen? Digo… no pareces una chica…

Oliver se quedó mirando al chico como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Es gay – dijo Wally por el fondo.

-¡Oye chico!

-¿Qué significa Gay?

-Eh… después te lo explico – dijo Barry bajándolo – ve con Wally a jugar, tengo que hablar con Oliver sobre un trabajo muy importante, despues iré a jugar con vosotros.

Dick se quedó mirando a Oliver fijamente para seguir a Wally otra vez a continuar su partida.

-¿Suele tener esos ataques? – pregunto Oliver.

-Esta noche tuvo una pesadilla muy gorda, casi me entro un ataque de pánico a mí – bromeo, pero se notaba la preocupación. Oliver cogió un cuaderno que andaba cerca y comenzó a escribir sin ni si quiera preguntarle - ¿Qué haces?

-Te apunto palabras en Rumani, todas las que se me ocurre, si mal no recuerdo podías memorizar cosas a supe velocidad para retener al menos una hora o media, según el espesor de lo absorbido. Así si vuelve a hablar en Rumani podrás entenderlo y tranquilizarte, te he apuntado como diez frases de calma, e incluso Pizza… que suena exactamente igual.

-Guau, gracias Oliver.

-No hay de que – miro al chico - ¿sabe que eres…?

-No, voy a esperar para decírselo, aunque Wally está muerto de ganas de decírselo, se lo juro, se muere por poder decírselo.

-Me lo imagino – bromeo Oliver – vendré en unas semanas para hablar sobre el caso.

-Nos vemos entonces, y la próxima vez deja a GA en Star City y no asustes a los niños, que tienes complejo de hombre del saco.

-Si el hombre del saco fuera la mitad de guapo que yo tendría millones de Fans

-Egocéntrico.

-Y con orgullo.


	3. 3-Star Labs, descubrimientos, reunión

Me disculpo por el gran atraso, pero es que en temporada de exámenes me prohíbo a mi misma escribir cualquier cosa o ver cualquier serie para evitar picarme a algo y perder todo el día. Por ese motivo intentare meter otro capitulo durante la siguiente semana.

Tengo que admitir que no soy una gran lectora de los comics, solo me he leído algunos títulos porque me gustaban de que iban, pero no he leído lo suficiente para conocer todo de los personajes y por eso cojo cosas prestadas de las series (como Young Justice que es la que me baso mayormente) con toques del universo de The Flash (serie y sus asociadas), e incluso de las películas de animación de DC Comics. Por eso, si cometo alguna barbaridad comunicármelo.

 **3-Star Labs, descubrimientos, reunion**

Barry había decidido llevar a Wally y Dick a Star Labs junto a él, si, no le había quedado otro remedio porque a Iris le había surgido un importante reportaje al cual no podía faltar y por mala suerte no podía quedarse donde Joe porque le había surgido un doble turno en la comisaria. Ahora llevaba a los dos, uno a cada mano, hacia los Star Labs donde tendría que hacerse unas pruebas recurrentes que siempre se hacía desde que se había convertido en Flash, solo le quedaba rezar de que Dick no lo descubriera… o de que Cisco o Caitlin consiguieran asustar al pequeño.

-Estos son los Star Labs –dijo Barry parado en la entrada - ¿Qué te parece, Dick?

-Grandes – en sus manos traía a Zitca, su peluche inseparable, aunque Barry se sorprendió en gran medida cuando vio que el menor también tenía a Banana el antiguo peluche de Wally, eso sí que había sido una sorpresa para el velocista.

-Pues espera a verlos por dentro… si os perdéis no os mováis, hay cámaras en casi todos los lugares… mejor no os alejéis mucho de mí, no quiero volverme loco.

-Está bien – dijo Wally - ¿nos tendremos que quedar con Cisco mientras que realizas las pruebas?

-Sí.

-¿Quién es Cisco?

-Es un buen amigo, no te preocupes por él, es totalmente de confianza.

-¡Tío has hecho un milagro! ¡Has llegado a la hora por una vez en tu vida! – dijo Cisco riéndose desde la puerta, Dick se escondió un poco detrás de la pierna de Barry, pero sin soltar su mano, Wally miro al pequeño con una sonrisa. Cisco se dio cuenta de él y de la mirada de advertencia del héroe de la ciudad – supongo que tú eres el pequeño Dick, ¿me equivoco?

-No.

-Bueno, no te preocupes por mí, que soy tan débil que incluso Wally puede conmigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, a veces no puedo ni conmigo mismo a primera hora de la mañana, las sabanas de ganan – bromeo Cisco, consiguiendo que Dick sonriera algo más confiado. Barry entro sosteniendo aun a los niños, y llegando al despacho central, por suerte habían escondido el traje de Flash y tan solo parecía un normal centro de investigación.

-Oh, dios, eres más adorable en persona – dijo Caitlin acercándose al pequeño. Algo que había aprendido Barry, era que Dick ganaba más fácil la confianza de niños y mujeres que la de hombres, y aunque parecía incómodo con Caitlin no se escondido detrás de él como había hecho con Cisco segundos antes – no sabía que os gustaba, por lo que he cogido unas cuantas galletas por si tenéis hambre.

-Galletas – Wally se soltó de Barry y corrió a la mesa donde estaban las galletas, Dick miro a Barry, como pidiendo permiso, este sonrió y asintió antes de que el chico le soltase y se uniera a Wally.

-Parece que está bien – dijo Cisco.

-Sí, solo ha tenido unos pocos ataques de pánico, pero nada grave.

-Ya, Oliver nos contó la que lio cuando fue a tu casa – dijo Caitlin – bien, primero te mediré los niveles de nutriente en tu sangre, y seguidamente pasaremos a la prueba de velocidad en la otra sala.

-Yo distraeré a los chicos – le dijo Cisco – de seguro que consigo encontrar algo con lo que divertirnos.

-Si pasa cualquier cosa me llamas de inmediato – le aviso Barry.

-Entendido jefe – bromeo Cisco.

Barry miro como Cisco se acercaba a los niños, Wally ya debía de ir por la quinta galleta, mientras que Dick se comía la primera con timidez. Con inseguridad acompaño a Caitlin a otra sala, no le gustaba mucho alejarse de los niños, sobre todo después de ver con qué facilidad podía asustarse de la gente. Confiaría en Cisco por el momento.

-Bien, chicos, ¿Qué os gustaría hacer? – pregunto Cisco.

-Iba a enseñar a Dick a realizar formulación – dijo Wally, Cisco no se sorprendió, según decía Barry, Wally era un genio en las matemáticas y las ciencias pero historia y lengua era todo un desastre que conseguía sacar con cincos pelados.

-¿Te gusta eso, Dick? –pregunto al menor inseguro.

-Sí.

-Um… un segundo – Cisco se sentó en el ordenado y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas, Wally miro con curiosidad por encima de su hombro – aquí tengo unos exámenes de inteligencias realizados por el estado, ¿Qué os parece hacerlos?

-Vale.

-Ok…

-Bien, Wally ponte en mi asiento, tienes en nivel de un niño de diez años, y Dick, ven aquí – le mostro otro asiento y encendí el ordenado mientras el niño se sentaba – a ti e pondré el nivel de un niños de…

-Ocho, estoy más cerca de los ocho…

-Bien, de ocho – Cisco sonrió – ya está, os daré una hoja por si tenéis que apuntar algo.

Y así se pasaron una hora, Wally parecía estresado cuando tocaba un apartado de historia de los estados unidos, Dick veía algunas confundida, pero aun así contestaba casi sin dudar, algo que sorprendió a Cisco. Cogió un comic y se apoyó en la pared mientras los chicos terminaban.

-Ya termine – dijo Wally - ¿Cuál es mi coeficiente?

-Um… un segundo, Cisco se acercó y metió unos cuantos datos para colarse en los archivos del gobierno – joder… 134… superdotado… - Cisco miro al chico muy sorprendido, sabía que era inteligente, pero estaba por encima de él o Caitlin.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy un genio!

-Termine – dijo Dick desde su asiento, Cisco se levantó y se dirigió a su sitio, Dick no apartaba la mirada de sus manos, como si estuviera asimilando lo que hacía

-Bien, tu coeficiente es… - Cisco abrió la boca – 142… esto es…

-¿Qué pasa Cisco? – pregunto Barry, acaba de terminar la segunda prueba y había venido para ver como andaba Cisco con sus hijos, el ingeniero le miro.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Estos dos son unos malditos genios! – dijo muy sorprendido – no había visto unos resultados tan buenos desde que Salí de la universidad y tuve que competir con ese estudiante de matrículas de honor. Me van a dejar como un idiota.

-¿Qué me he perdido? – pregunto Barry confundido por la reacción de Cisco.

-Hicimos unos test, y somos superdotados – dijo Wally subido en su silla.

-Y no es que me extrañe –dijo Caitlin por detrás – supongo que tanto leer libros de ciencia te ha servido de algo.

-¿Aun te quedan pruebas? – pregunto Dick, el cual ahora estaba delante de Barry, este no tenía ni idea de cómo se había acercado a él sin que se enterase, pero era bueno.

-Sí, me queda una pequeña prueba.

-Um… vale…

Dick se acercó de nuevo a Wally, el cual estaba haciendo aun especie de baile de la victoria por ser un genio, mientras que Cisco se auto inducia en la miseria

-Vamos a jugar – dijo Wally cogiéndole la mano una vez que Barry y Caitlin habían salido, y consiguiendo despistar a Cisco.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al almacén del laboratorio, allí podemos jugar a los superhéroes – dijo Wally con una sonrisa.

En menos de quince minutos Wally abrió la puerta de un gran almacén, en el había algunas quemaduras en el suelo (Dick creía que de experimentos más peligrosos) otros agujeros sin explicación coherente, eso sí, el lugar estaba lleno de cajas de madera típicas de escenarios escaleras al segundo nivel del almacén y al tercero, si era un almacén de al menos cinco metros de alto, Dick se fijó en las vigas del techo.

-Es muy grande – dijo Dick se acercó a un lugar y vio unos marcadores en el suelo, y huecos lo suficiente grandes para meter… - ¿han jugado a tiro con arco aquí dentro?

-¿Qué? –Dick se dio cuenta de que Wally parecía haberse sorprendido.

-Aquí hay un surco de flecha – indico Dick – y… - miro hacia arriba – allí hay una flecha.

-¿Dónde? Yo no veo nada.

-Voy a bajarla – dijo Dick seguro, Wally no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho el menor hasta que empezó a trepar por las escaleras a una velocidad que dejaría a su tío con envidia, pero se dio cuenta de que quería hacer.

-¡Dick, no! ¡Es peligroso! – Wally intento seguirle, pero cuando llegó al segundo nivel el niño ya casi había llegado a la vigas, cuando lo vio ponerse en pie en una estaba seguro de que su tío iba a matarlo por dejar que subiera allí arriba - ¡Dick, no! Por favor, es muy peligroso, de verdad, no vallas.

Dick miro a Wally vio que tenía autentico miedo, pero veía la flecha desde allí, estaba solo a unos metros… podía cogerla. Sin pensarlo se movió con la gracia de un gato entre las vigas, él sabía andar sobre una cuerda a varios metros de altitud esto no era nada del otro mundo.

Por cada salto de Dick aba, Wally sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco, ¿cómo había permitido que se subiera? ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor era él? ¡Iba a conseguir que se matase!

-Aquí esta – dijo Dick manteniendo la flecha en su mano y enseñándole.

-Muy bonita, ahora vuelve, me das miedo…

Un temblor brusco hizo que Wally se quedase sin aliento, se agarró a la cornisa, escucho algo romperse desde el techo, vio vigas caer al suelo, por suerte no era en la que estaba apoyado Dick… pero si era una de las que tenía que utilizar para volver, ahora Dick estaba encerrado. El menor le miro con los ojos asustado.

-Wally…

-Joder… voy por ayuda, espera aquí…

-No me dejes solo… no… no solo…

-Dick…

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto Barry interrumpiendo en la sal central.

-Un terremoto, lo ha causado en Metahumano – dijo Cisco.

-Mira que… – Barry vio que los chicos no estaban y abrió la compuerta del traje para ponérselo en segundos – volveré lo antes que pueda, que los chicos no te vean, bueno, que Dick no te vea.

-No te preocupes, yo lo entretendré esta vez – dijo Caitlin, Barry les miro y desapareció en un destello rojo -¿Dónde están?

-Esto… les he perdió de vista unos segundos y… se han desvanecido…

-¡Acaba de perder a dos niños pequeños en un peligroso laboratorio! – exclamo Caitlin sin poder creérselo.

-Si…

-Dios, tu ayuda a Barry, yo les buscare… y si no aparecen te matare a ti.

-Alguien ha entrado pro la entrada oeste – dijo Cisco – justo el único lugar donde las cámaras me han dado problemas…

-Y tenemos dos niños perdido, simplemente fantástico.

Hal Jordan acababa de sentir el temblor cuando iba camino los Star Labs, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa nada más que correr y ayudar a su amigo, nada más que se olvidó de que Barry contaba con una asombrosa velocidad y casi ni pudo verlo. Solo le quedaba ir a preguntar dónde se había metido para intentar ayudarle, o esperarle directamente allí para poder hablar, además, sabía de sobra que había llevado a los niños al lugar, y de que Dick aun no sabía que era Flash, por no hablar de los otros.

Entro por la puerta oeste, no iba a dar la vuelta para entrar por la principal cuando tenía esta, pero algo llamo su atención, unas voces jóvenes…

-Espera aquí, tengo que ir a por ayuda, Dick.

Hal entrecerró los ojos y siguió la voz se inmediato, sabía que algo andaba mal, su experiencia como superhéroe le decía que estaba a punto de encontrarse algo que no le iba agradar mucho.

Finalmente llegó a una puerta que estaba abierta y paso. El panorama le dejo con la boca abierta. Wally estaba en el suelo mirando hacia arriba, se notaba el pánico en el joven, que no tenía ni idea de que hacer, ¿y porque? Porque Dick estaba en una viga con miedo mirando alrededor, sin forma de salir de donde se había metido

-¡¿Pero qué diablos pensabais?! - Pregunto sin controlar el miedo.

-Q-quería coger la flecha… - dijo Dick, Hal se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a llorar – quiero bajar… quiero bajar…

-Dick calma, en un momento te bajo – dijo Hal, miro a su alrededor, no había ninguna escalera ni nada que le sirviera de ayuda, estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando otro temblor sacudió la sala, Hal con horror como la viga en la que estaba Dick se desequilibraba, y Dick se quedaba colgando de ella.

-¡DICK! – exclamó Wally con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hal miro el anillo y no lo pensó dos veces, se transformó en Green Lantern, cuando iba a cogerlo otro temblor sacudió la zona, ¡¿es que acaso el mundo lo odiaba?! El chico callo, pero Hal atino a crear un tobogán que lo llevo a salvo al suelo, ya en el suelo Wally lo cogió en sus brazos sin dudarlo y lo estrecho contra su pecho.

-¡Casi me da in infarto! – gritaba Wally - ¡nunca vuelvas a subirte a un lugar tan peligrosos de nuevo! ¡Podías haberte matado!- pero Wally se dio cuenta de que Dick miraba con los ojos abiertos a Hal… o más bien a Green Lantern; este tenía una mueca en la cara, se quitó el traje y les miro.

-Eh… os invito a un helado si no le decís nada a Barry – dijo el aviador con nerviosismo, lo último que necesitaba era que Barry le matase por destapar el secreto (aunque puede que le perdonase al saber que había sido para salvar la vida de su hijo). Miro a los niños, en específico a Dick, este parecía pensar.

-Espera… tú eres Green Lantern– asimilo.

-Sí.

-Y eres amigo de Barry.

-Nos conocimos en una fiesta – se inventó.

-Y Barry desaparece misteriosamente cuando hay algún ataque – corto Dick.

-Eh… yo no sé nada…

-Y el rubio de Star City…

-¿Pero a cuantos conoces? – pregunto Hal sorprendido.

-¿Él es Green Arrow? Digo, vive allí.

-Eso no significa que lo sea…

-Um… pero Barry si es Flash, todo concuerda – dijo Dick cabezón.

-No, ¿Cómo crees que puede correr tan rápido?

-Una reacción química producto de un casinete en el laboratorio as un rayo.

-¿De dónde diablos…?

-Tío Barry lo tiene apuntando en unas hojas que utilizamos una vez para jugar – explico Wally.

-Ya me acuerdo – dijo Hal con una mueca, esos chicos iban a ser una pesadilla cuando crecieran – anda venir conmigo, vamos a la… - Hal cogió las manos de Dick, tenían sangre en ellas, por culpa de haber apretado la flecha (que estaba afilada) contra su palma – mejor dicho, nos pasaremos por el ala médica, ese corte tiene mala pinta – saco un pañuelo de tela del papel y le vendo la mano por el momento, le cogió la flecha para guardarla en el bolsillo.

Caminaron por los pasillos directos al ala médica, que estaba junto a la de control donde Cisco estaba observando unas pantallas.

-Barry, tienes que crear rayos, de ese modo lo dejaras sin sentido – dijo Cisco, sin darse cuenta de los niños y del superhéroe de la Liga – oh, vamos, no te quejes, al volver ya podrás comerte los quinientos tacos que quieras para recuperar las calorías perdidas – Cisco cogió un destornillado y se fijó en Hal con los niños – ups… no, no pasa nada, Barry, tu concéntrate en míster retumbe.

-Menudos nombres pones – dijo Hal con una media sonrisa. Cisco se quitó los cascos y el miro.

-Y tú que…

-No te molestes, el chico ya lo ha descubierto – dijo Hal.

-Oh… bien, que Barry te mate a ti, yo soy inocente – dijo Cisco mirando a Dick - ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

-Oh, sí, tengo que curarle, tu sigue hablando con Barry, e intentar no decirle que ya la he cagado, que piense por unos minutos más que soy un claro ejemplo de amigo del alma.

-Claro, claro, que se te habrá escapado – dijo Cisco.

Hal no le hizo caso y entro con Dick en el ala médica, sentó a pequeño en la camilla mientras que buscaba vendas y desinfectantes, ese corto no creía que necesitase puntos… ¿verdad?

-Déjame ver el corte Dick – le pidió, el pequeño levanto su manita y Hal la estudio… se veía profundo – oh oh…

-¡Por fin aparecen! ¡Estaba preocupadísima por vosotros! – exclamo Caitlin haciendo que Wally, que estaba al lado de Dick, pegase un brinco y que Dick soltase un gemido de disgusto – oh… lo siento, es que me he emocionado.

-Caitlin, Dick va a necesitar puntos en la mano – dijo Hal sosteniendo la mano con cuidado, el semblante de Caitlin desapareció y se acercó.

-Oh… sí que necesita – miro a Dick - ¿te asustan las agujas?

-Um… si…

-Oh, lo siento mucho Dick, pero creo que voy a tener que ponerte dos puntos en la mano.

-Que.

-Sera solo un momento, te lo juro, después te conseguiré un helado y te dejare ver lo que quieras, vale, solo dos puntos.

Dick le miro, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, Wally salió corriendo del lugar. Miro por la sala hasta encontrar el elefante de peluche de Dick, inmediatamente volvió y se lo dio al menor.

-Puedes abrazar a Zitca mientras, así te distraerás – aconsejo Wally pasándole al peluche. Hal le miro y sonrió.

-Yo te distraigo – dijo Hal, se transformó en Green Lanter, dejando a Caitlin con la boca abierta.

-¡Pedazo de Idiota!

-Ya lo saben, le he tenido que salvar antes – dijo Hal con algo de miedo de la furia de la mujer, Dick le miro inseguro, Caitlin se puso al otro lado con la mano, miro a Hal esperando que pudiera distraer al chico mientras que ella realizaba su trabajo. Hal creo un elefante de tamaño pequeño, de un brillante color verde, como todo lo que creaba, e hizo que se moviera por la habitación como si estuviera vivo de verdad – mira, ahora meto a un mono – creo un mono que comenzó a jugar con el elefante, Dick le miraba sorprendido, aunque hizo una mueca cuando sintió la aguja pasar por su piel, pero no aparto la mano, eso sorprendió a Caitlin de que un niño tan pequeño no estuviera llorando aun estando entretenido.

-Solo queda vendar – dijo limpiando la sangre de la mano – un segundo - con una rapidez increíble cubrió la herida del pequeño y le puse un cierre para que no se pudiera abrir – ven, te darle un helado que tenemos guardado en el frigorífico.

Dick se siguió mirando la venda con duda, Wally sonrió.

-Uf, crisis evitada – dijo Hal saliendo aun con el traje.

Caitlin abrió el frigorífico y saco el helado de fresa que quedaba para dárselo al pequeño, este lo acepto gustoso. Justo en ese momento Barry entro con el traje de Flash a toda velocidad.

-Ya está en su celda, tenemos a seis ya encerrados, lo más seguro es que llamásemos a Oliver para que los llevase a… -Barry se quedó en silencio al ver a Dick tomando un helado. Y por si eso no era mucho, al lado estaba Hal con el traje de Green Lanter – esto…hola… - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Flash – empezó Green Lantern – Dick ya lo ha descubierto, puedes hablar con calma.

-Te mato – dijo Barry.

-No fue mi culpa, tuve que cogerlo antes de que se cayera.

-¿Cayera? –pregunto confundido Barry – Dick, ¿dónde estabas?

-Quería coger la flecha… y subí al techo…

-Bueno, no es tan alto – dijo Cisco – esperar… ¿fuisteis al almacén?

-Sí, y el terremoto causo que algunas vigas cayeran, o al menos las que le acercaban a las escaleras de bajada – explico Hal.

-Dick, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te subas a todos los sitios altos que encuentres? no son seguros y… - Barry miro la mano del chico, algo blanco la cubría - ¿te has dañado la mano?

-Le he tenido que dar dos puntos – indico Caitlin – se cortó con una de las flechas que dejo Oliver en su última visita, cuando te decimos que recojas todas las flechas es por algo.

-¿Le has dado puntos? – repitió Barry muy sorprendido –pero… oh dios… Iris va a poner mi cabeza en una estaca.

-¿Por qué dice eso? – pregunto Dick a Wally que lo miraba todo divertido.

-Digamos que si nos pasa algo el culpable de todo es el tío Barry, y ahora tú has sido herido, mientras que Barry no te vigilaba, por lo que se puede decir que es su culpa – explico Wally consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte del más pequeño.

-Ya entiendo…

-Dejarme unos segundos – Barry creo un pequeño tornado y dejo el traje en su lugar antes de volver al mismo sitio, todo en menos de dos segundos.

-Eres rápido – afirmo Dick.

-Pues claro, soy el hombre más rápido del mundo… que no conseguirá escapar de la furia de su mujer…

-Vamos, piensa que al menos no has enfadado a Wonder Woman, esa mujer es posiblemente la chica más peligrosa de la humanidad.

-Solo me faltaba eso – Barry se acercó y cogió a Dick – veamos cómo vamos a explicarle todo esto a Iris de un modo del que no sea yo el maldito hombre que no tenía ningún sentido común.

-Creo que eso es exactamente lo que eres – dijo Wally con una sonrisa, Barry lo miro de mal humor.

-Te la vas a ganar chaval – dijo Barry.

Barry había salido vivo de milagro de su esposa. Esta le había echado una bronca de la que incluso Dick y Wally tuvieron miedo, si, y sobre todo se enfadó cuando descubrió que el pequeño de siete años había tenido que ponerse puntos por una herida causada cuando Barry no estaba, y aun más furiosa cuando se enteró del poco cuidado que había tenido en cuanto a llevar o no los trajes de superhéroes delante de los niños.

-Tal vez deberíamos de subir arriba, hasta que terminen – dijo Wally mirando al pequeño, este mantenía la mirada en su elefante, como si se aislase del mundo, Wally había aprendido que hacia eso siempre que comenzaban discusiones cerca de él, era como una especie de autodefensa contra los abusones.

-¡No te muevas Wally! En cuanto termine con tu tío tocara hablar con vosotros dos, sobre donde podéis y no podéis subir – dijo Iris sin apartar la mirada de Barry que no sabía ni dónde meterse.

-Barry – dijo Dick saliendo de su autodefensa.

-¿Si? – dijo sin querer apartar la mirada de Iris por si le mataba.

-¿Es normal que haya alguien con una capucha en el jardín? – pregunto Dick mirando por la ventana, Barry se levantó de inmediato y miro, efectivamente haba alguien con capucha acercándose.

-Iris, coge a los niños y refugiaros en la cocina, por si acaso coge un cuchillo.

-Sí, venir – Iris cogió en sus brazos a Dick y saco a rastras a Wally para ponerlos dentro de la alacena, ella cogió el cuchillo de carnicero y se escondió detrás de la mesa de mármol. Esto era lo malo de estar casada con un superhéroe, que a la vez era policía, siendo ella misma la hija de un policía, algunos locos siempre acababan yendo a su casa en busca de venganza – no os asustéis, todo está bien – dijo Iris.

Dick miro a Wally, el mayor se veía algo asustado, pero intentaba ocultarlo. Dick miro a su alrededor, no había nada que hacer para distraerse, por lo que solo se le ocurrió abrazar aún más fuerte su peluche contra el en un intento de estar más seguro.

Barry salió por la puerta de atrás y dio la vuelta a supe velocidad, la sombra extraña estaba a punto de abrir su puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a una velocidad media alta y la derribo con un puñetazo para después tirarlo al suelo y sujetarlo.

-¡Barry suéltame! ¡Soy yo, Clark!

Barry se quedó pensando y se dio cuenta del cuerpo y se levantó de inmediato, en ese momento el alienígena más fuerte de la tierra se levantó, estaba totalmente calado.

-¿A quién se le ocurre venir a mi casa en medio de un día de lluvia con una capucha y andando con el sigilo de un asesino? Pensábamos que nos quería atacar algún psicópata.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que hablar contigo, ¿puedo entrar?

-Eh… mejor no, no me gustaría que le dieras un susto de muerte a… - Barry se cayó la boca.

-¿Ocultas a alguien? – pregunto Clark con sospecha, sin pedir permiso utilizo su visión de rayos X, vio a Iris, y en la alacena había dos figuras, una supuso que tendría que ser Wally, pero a su lado había una más pequeña, que tenía el ritmo de latidos muy rápido – uno de los niños está entrando en pánico.

-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa? – ironizo Barry – maldita sea, ¿es que a nadie se le ocurre llamar al teléfono antes de pasarse por mi casa? Ya son dos ataques que le dais al pequeño

-Perdón, no sabía que tenías otros niño… y ni si quiera sé de dónde ha salido.

-Lo adopte…

-¿Adoptaste a un niño? – pregunto Clark sin creérselo - ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?

-Sí, pero casi que me parecía más peligroso dejarlo en el sistema de crianza de mierda que tiene este país, le pusieron con unos maltratadores antes, y salió traumatizado.

-Dios… ¿Sabe que eres Flash?

-Sí.

-¿Y que yo soy Superman?

-No, solo ha descubierto mi identidad, la de Hal y la de Oliver.

-Pues no es tonto el chico… ¿o se lo has dicho?

-Lo descubrió, entra, le explicare la situación a Iris y los niños – dijo Barry abriendo la puerta.

-¿Eres tú, Barry? – pregunto Iris desde la cocina.

-Sí, solo era Clark, que ha conseguido un complejo de asesino en serie.

-Uf, menos mal - Clark vio salir a Iris con un cuchillo de carnicero que le alegro tener la piel tan duro que ese cuchillo no haría nada – chicos, podéis salir, solo es uno de los locos amigos de Barry.

Clark escucho la puerta abrirse y como uno de los niños salía, el otro se levantó y fue pegado a Wally.

-Maldito seas Superman – dijo Wally de mal humor – le has asustado – le regaño mientras que Dick seguía detrás del chico más mayor como intentándose proteger del kriptoniano. Clark se dio cuenta de que el chico parecía muy pequeño, inocente, y asustado.

-Siento haberte asustado pequeño, pero es que tenía algo importante que decirle a Barry y no podía esperar a mañana.

-Vallamos a mi despacho – indico Barry, pero antes miro a Dick - ¿estás bien?

-Si… - igualmente Dick no salió de detrás de Wally, como si viera a Superman como una especie de amenaza. Clark se sintió un poco mal, pero sonrió al más pequeño intentando que no le tuviera miedo, eso no funciono ya que se escondió completamente detrás de Wally y el pelirrojo le miro de mal humor, bien, la había cagado.

Barry cerró la puerta detrás de él y miro a Superman.

-¿Qué tenías que decirme con tanta prisa que no podías llamarme o decírmelo mañana?

-Oliver y Bruce me hablaron de esos asesinatos misteriosos – dijo Clark – han atacado también en metrópolis, esta mañana encontré tres cadáveres, y mientras que venía escuche que habían encontrado otras dos víctimas aquí. El asesino ha pasado ya por Gotham, Star City, metrópolis, y ha vuelto de nuevo a Central City… Batman sospecha de algunas personas. Me dijo que te diera lo informes lo antes posible, mañana a las siete tenemos una reunión de código rojo por este caso.

-Eso es muy malo – Barry cogió los informes y los leyó a supe velocidad - Batman está diciendo que los asesinatos están siendo causados por… ¿Búhos?

-Es una especie de secta, o eso piensa ese murciélago – indico Clark – según el llevan operando en el territorio de Gotahm cerca de dos siglos… pero ahora han ampliado su rango, y eso le ha hecho sospechar que quieren aumentar su poder, o convertir otras ciudades en Gotham.

-Esto podría ser un peligro –admitió Barry – pero atacar tres ciudades es mucho, deberían de centrarse en una – se sentó en la mesa – Star City tiene un índice de criminalidad bastante alto, sería la mejor opción para convertir en una segundo Gotham, Central City es demasiado tranquila y los enemigos huyen de Metropolis al verte volando, no tiene ningún sentido.

-Lo sé, por eso es que Batman se está implicando tanto en esto – cogió una hoja y la leyó – todos han sido asesinados por un asesino experto, golpes certeros, sin dejar pista… algo digno de asesinos de elite. Batman también tiene su ojo puesto en la Liga de Asesinos de Ra`s al Ghul.

-Iré a la reunión sin falta, no me gustaría que un equipo de asesinos se metan en esta ciudad, menos cuando tengo a un niño tan pequeño conmigo – dijo Barry con algo de resentimiento.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Siete, casi ocho – Barry leyó de nuevo el informe – antes estaba en un circo, pero… un desgraciado corto las cuerdas del trapecio en la función de su familia, fue un milagro que el chico no saltase porque era su turno. Los vio caer a la muerte, y después acabo con ese psicópata, ahora tiene un… - Barry se quedó congelado – dios, ahora entiendo que tuviera miedo, estaba metido en un armario – Barry salió del despacho corriendo.

-Barry, Dick está temblando de miedo – dijo Iris, había puesto al niño en el sofá.

-Creo que es claustrofóbico – dijo Barry - o al menos le da malos recuerdos, ¿habla Romani?

-No, no habla.

Barry se puso delante del niño, espete tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba hacerse una bola, igual que cuando lo había encontrado en el armario.

-Dick, ya no estas con ese loco, estas a salvo, en casa – intento Barry con calma, Iris le miraba con cierto miedo y Wally estaba bastante aterrado, Clark se sintió mal por haber causado todo eso.

-¿A salvo?

-Sí, todo está bien, nada malo va a pasar, te lo prometo – dijo Barry.

-¿Y el hombre búho?

Barry se quedó petrificado, al igual que Clark.

-Dick, ¿Qué hombre Búho? ¿Has visto alguno?

-M-mientras que íbamos a los laboratorios…

-¿Nos seguía? – pregunto Barry con miedo.

-No… estaba siguiendo a otra persona.

-Espera – Clark saco el móvil – Dick, ¿eran estos hombres los que seguía?

Le mostró dos imágenes de archivos de policía que Bruce le había mandado hacia tan solo una media hora.

-Si…

-Dios, estaba tan cerca y no me di cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Barry? – pregunto Iris con miedo - ¿Quién es ese hombre Búho?

-Una persona muy peligrosa, es de Gotham – los ojos de Iris se abrieron de terror, conocía perfectamente las historias que salía de Gotahm, y lo peligroso que eran los psicópatas de allí, el solo pensar que podía haber centrado su atención en Wally o Dick que eran solo niños inocentes - ¿estás seguro que no nos miró? – pregunto Barry.

-No… bueno… no estoy seguro.

-Le pediré a Cisco que hacke la cámaras de la zona, alguna tiene que haber captado algo.

-Se movía en los tejados, muy rápido, se ocultaba en las sombras.

-¿Cómo es que l vistes si era tan bueno ocultándose? – pregunto Superman.

-Me llamo la atención… el traje era vistoso… además, lo vi antes…

Ahora sí que Barry se estaba cagando en todo.

-¿Dónde?

-Cuando estaba allí – así hablaba cada vez que se refería a su otro lugar de acogida, Barry miro con urgencia a Clark, esto podía ser muy peligroso.

-¿Hizo algo? ¿Te vio? ¿Se fijó en ti?

-No, miraba a otros hombres de la calle.

-Barry, ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Mañana lo hablare con la Liga – Barry se mordió el interior del labio – gracias por decírmelo Clark.

-No hay de que, nos veremos mañana en la reunión.

-Adiós.

Cuando Clark se fue Iris se levantó.

-¿Quién es exactamente ese hombre búho? – pregunto aterrada.

-No lo sabemos… asesinos por ahora – miro a Dick con algo de miedo, le preocupaba de que un niño tan pequeño pudiera ser un objetivo de esos locos – por ahora solo van contra personas de Gotham, no estamos en peligro.

Dick abrazo su peluche y Wally se subió y lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

La reunión era a la siete, pero Barry ya estaba en la Atalaya a las seis y media, casi ni había podido dormir en la noche, se había despertado por una pesadilla, algo que no le había pasado desde hacía ya bastantes meses. Y en la pesadilla había visto como un hombre con una careta de pájaro y un traje negro mataba a toda su familia y amigos, algo aterrados, peor lo que más le había dolido había sido ver los cuerpos de Wally y Dick sin vida, eso le había aterrado tanto que había tardado unos minutos en tranquilizarse, había tenido que comprobar a cada, incluso fue a la casa de Cisco y Caitlin, solo pudo dormir tranquilo cuando vio que todos estaban a salvo, y más vale que Batman tuviera alguna buena noticia para quitarle el terror de encima… aunque conociéndolo solo ahora que aumentase.

-Anda, que temprano – comento Green Lantern sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué tal?

-No he podido dormir casi anda.

-¿No? ¿Dick ha tenido pesadillas? – pregunto conociendo las pesadillas del pequeño.

-No… bueno, tuvo una, pero Wally lo controlo antes de que tuviera que entrar… tuve yo una pesadilla… y fue aterrado.

-¿Quieres hablar de ella?

-Un maldito psicópata con mascara de búho asesinaba a Iris, Wally, Dick, Joe, Cisco y Caitlin…

-¿Búho? – pregunto Hal - ¿Clark te hablo sobre…?

-Sí, y mira por donde que Dick lo ha visto dos veces – dijo Barry – Hal, Dick ha visto a ese asesino psicópata que no ha sido captado en una sola cámara de vigilancia hasta el momento. Es un niño de siete años, si ese psicópata se entera de seguro que va a por él y… dios… no podría con ello, si le pasa algo me muero en el lugar.

-Flash, Green Lantern – Batman entro en acción y miro a Flash – Superman me conto anoche que su hijo había visto al sospechoso unas horas antes de cometer los asesinatos, ¿es verdad?

-Sí, pero yo ni me entere.

-Y también lo vio unos meses antes, seguramente antes de los asesinatos que se cometieron en esas fechas.

-Seguramente.

-Me resulta raro creer que el único que ha visto a ese asesino es un niño, ninguna cámara de Gotham lo ha captado, ni de Metropolis, ni Star City, ni Central City…

-Las cámaras pueden ser engañadas – dijo Hal – si un niño mira por la ventana y dice que ha visto a un hombre búho nadie le creería – intento.

-Pero sigue siendo extraño, ¿el chico salió de un circo?

-Sí, tiene siete años, aunque creo que ya sabrás todo.

-Pues claro… excepto una cosa – dijo Batman, eso extraño a Barry.

-¿El qué?

-La línea de su familia, no puedo rastrearla, sé que proviene de Europa, sin duda, puedo seguir la de su madre, al menos cinco generaciones, nada que resulte especial, pero la del padre es sospechosa – admitió – tengo a su madre, pero el padre anda desaparecido.

-Batman – comenzó Hal – no creo que no saber el padre sea tan raro en… bueno, me entendéis – dijo incómodo.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría saber de dónde vino ese niño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sospechas del? – recalco de Barry de mal humor, no le gustaba mucho la idea de Batman husmeando en la vida de su hijo.

-Tenemos que saber de dónde viene, o sino puede que en el futuro nos de un susto a todos, incluido a sí mismo. Con siete años no creo que sea muy consciente de su entorno aun, pero puede que si alguien en su familia no sea muy ´´puro`` puedo ir tras el en un futuro.

-Lo tuyo es impresionante – dijo Barry apartando la mirada de el - ¿no va a comenzar ya la maldita reunión? Tengo que terminar en cuanto antes para regresar a casa, no me gusta ahora mucho la idea de dejarlos solos en la casa cuando un asesino con una estúpida mascara de búho anda por las calles con total libertad.

-Sí, comenzara ahora mismo.

La Liga de la Justicia se reunió en la sala de reuniones, en la habitación estaban reunidos Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Canario Negro, Green Lanterns (Hal y John), Flash, el detective Marciano, la mujer halcón, el hombre halcón, el capitán maravilla, Zatara. Todos reunidos para hablar sobre el extraño asesino que había actuado debajo de sus narices por demasiado tiempo.

Un asesino que causaría muchos problemas en el futuro.


	4. Chapter 4-Un gran accidente

Aquí el cuarto capitulo como prometí.

Tengo que decir que la actitud de los personajes que utilizo es una mezcla entre las series en humano (ligeramente), las películas de animación de DC Comics y al serie de Young Justice (mas vistazo a unos pocos cómics), por lo que algunos personajes puedes parecer un poco OC.

También voy a añadir que porque Dick este con Flash no significa que Batman no valla a tener compañero, claramente no sera un Robin ya que es el nombre que Dick eligió en memoria de sus padres, pero ya he decidido que compañero ponerle y que nombre, solo que aparecerá en capítulos futuros.

No deseen ponerme una bala en al cabeza despues de este capitulo, se que estoy loca pero me encanta escribir estas cosas.

Sin mas, no tengo los derechos sobre nada referente a DC Comics tanto en la animación, como películas y serie Live Action.

 **4-Un gran accidente**

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde que Dick había comenzado vivir con Barry e Iris, y ahora era un chico como cualquier otro, ya casi no tenía ataques de pánicos, pesadillas si, de veces en cuando se despertaba a mitad de la noche llorando e intentando no hacer ruido para que nadie más se diera cuenta, por mala suerte, la mitad de las veces no funcionaba ya que en seguida tenia a Barry a su lado animándole.

Ahora Dick con ocho años se encontraba junto a su primo Wally de diez años y medio jugando con un juego de química que tenía el pelirrojo, aunque el juego tenia algunos componentes extras ya que lo que Wally tenía previsto hacer era la mismísima formula que había convertido a Barry en Flas, ¿Por qué? Porque él también quería ayudarle a luchar contra el crimen, y no solo el, Dick también estaba interesado, pero él estaba seguro de que algo no iba a ir tan bien como decía Wally todo convencido.

-Chicos voy al supermercado – indico Barry entrando en el garaje donde se encontraban ´´jugando`` – no la lieis ni explotéis el lugar.

-Claro que no tío Barry –dijo Wally sonriendo, Barry les miro antes de salir con el coche del lugar, si, tenía que ir con el coche a comprar ya que no iba a traerse veinte bolsas a toda velocidad, demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo? – pregunto Dick mirando como Wally sacaba varios productos químicos sacados de su escuela, o más bien, robados a escondidos del laboratorio.

-Claro que sí, cuando todo esto acabe tu y yo tendremos los poderes de Flash.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Va a funcionar, he revisado mis cálculos veinte veces, no hay errores – Wally saco el cuaderno y lo volvió a revisar – bien, comencemos…

Los dos chicos menores de edad comenzaron a realizar el pequeño experimento, Wally media a conciencia cada sustancia que echaba a la llamada por el mismo ´´sustancia 0``. Wally no quería engañar a Dick, pero poco a poco iba estando cada vez más desconfiado de sus cálculos, el color de la sustancio no se parecía para nada al que él esperaba, pero todo había sido realizado al pie de la letra, tenía que estar bien, tenía que salir bien.

-Wally, no tiene buena pinta – recalco Dick al ver el color anaranjado que tenía, miro a Wally con duda – Wally…

-Todo va bien… me habré equivocado en el color, todo va como en los apuntes de tío Barry, tiene que estar bien, sus cálculos siempre están bien.

-¿Qué falta? – pregunto Dick.

-Calentarla y… - miro el cable pelado que tenía y lo cogió con un guante de goma - y una pequeña descarga.

-Ahora sí que parece peligroso.

-Tenemos que esperar media hora antes de aplicarle la descarga, necesita calentarse – Wally dejo el cable pelado en el suelo en un lugar seguro y vio la sustancia, ok, el color esperado no tenía que ser ahora amarillo, esto cada vea tenía menos sentido; pero no quería asustar a Dick, sabía que el más pequeño confiaba ciegamente en él, no podía perder esa confianza.

-Si conseguimos los poderes, ¿Qué nombre tendrías? – pregunto Dick sentándose en el suelo mientras esperaba, Wally se sentó al lado y pensó.

-Creo que Kid Flash.

-Que original – ironizo.

-¿Y tú?

-Um… tal vez Destello o Rayo – Dick comenzó a pensar en sus aventuras siendo un velocista – aunque a mí lo que me gustaría hacer es volar… me encantaría poder volar como un pájaro… - Wally se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Dick se entristecieron - ¿sabes? Mi nombre de superhéroe será Robin.

-¿Robin? ¿Cómo el pájaro?

-Mi madre decía que el trapecio… me gusta…

-Pues serás el más original – Wally sonrió, ahora estaba más tranquilo – lo único de lo que tengo miedo de lo que hará tío Barry cuando se dé cuenta de que se nos ha ocurrido hacer este experimento.

-Yo siempre puedo decirle que fue idea tuya,.

-¡Eso es traición! – bromeo Wally haciéndole una llave en el cuello de broma, Dick intento quitárselo entre risas.

-No es traición si me salvo el culo dijo Dick soltándose – y no temas de Barry, lo peor vendrá cuando Iris se entere, primero nos matara a nosotros y después perseguirá a Barry por dejarnos solos en casa.

-Cierto, la tía Iris sí que da autentico miedo – Wally se acercó a la formula – creo que ya hay que añadir la descarga…

-Ten cuidado – Dick se puso al otro lado de la mesa

Wally estaba de espadas a la puerta del garaje, mientras que Dick estaba de espaldas a la pared donde estaban todos los trastos que Barry dejaba amontonados, trastos como herramientas para la construcción de un nido de pájaros (que se quedó a medio porque se aburrió).

-Bien, en uno… dos… tres…

Wally añadió al descarga al principio todo estaba bien, pero fue un segundo cuando la sustancia se inflo y el frasco exploto mandando a los dos chicos a una punta del lugar. Los dos perdieron el conocimiento, pero con diferentes resultados.

Barry había terminado de realizar la compra en unos minutos y volvió a la casa bastante rápido, el mismo se sorprendió de lo rápido que había conseguido terminar las compras, sobretodo contando que tenía que comprar lo suficiente para poder comer en un día normal.

Aparco el coche fuera y entro todo en la casa a un ritmo normal, no iba a molestar a los niños mientras que jugaban a ser científicos, después de todo lo más peligroso que podían hacer con eso sería una pequeña explosión que solo les daría un susto. El móvil comenzó a sonar y lo cogió sin mirar quien era.

-¿Dígame?

-Hola, Tío, ¿Cómo te va?

-A veces pienso que no tienes otra cosas que hacer en la vida además de llamarme, Hal, ¿Qué se te ha roto hoy? –comento Barry divertido guardando las cosas en sus respectivos espacios.

-Nada, solo quería saber cómo va la vida en la casa de los monstruitos

Barry no pudo evitar reírse, un día se le había ocurrido dejar a Hal como canguro de Dick y Wally mientras que el acompañaba a Iris a una gala de periodistas muy importantes. Cuando volvieron descubrieron que Hal, de alguna forma que aún no tenían respuestas, había sido despojado de su anillo de Green Lantern y pegado al techo con pura cinta americana, ¿Cómo lo subieron y lo pegaron siendo dos niños sin músculos? Eso sería el misterio que nunca conseguirían descubrir, pero al menos se había quedado como una anécdota.

-Vamos, fue divertido.

-Si, tan divertido como cuando Felicity conocido a Dick - dijo Hal riéndose - dios, estaba seguro de que Wally la iba a matar

-Ya… fue muy directa…

Ese día fue simplemente horrible. Estaban en los Star Labs, y Barry se había traído a Dick y Wally con el como la mayoría de los días ahora, y justo ese día había venido Oliver con Dina (Canario Negro) Diggle y Felicity. Dina sabía que no tenía que hacer movimientos bruscos delante de un niño con un trauma tan reciente, y Diggle no era alguien muy animador por lo que tampoco era peligroso, pero Felicity era algo totalmente diferente. En un segundo se acercó al chico y comenzó a decirle que era adorable y le cogió las mejillas, el resultado fue el esperado. Dick salió corriendo y se ocultó debajo de la mesa sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia que temió por su vida al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando Wally, una que le prometía dolor si volví a asustar a Dick de esa manera, aunque la hacker se disculpó mil veces eso no consiguió que Wally no le estuviera mirando mal por un tiempo muy largo.

-Y tan directa, tardaste mucho en tranquilizarlo

-Lo bueno es que lo está superando ya – dijo Barry, ya tenía casi todo guardado – ahora ya no tiene ese miedo, incluso ha superado la claustrofobia, o más bien, creía que tenía claustrofobia, solo veía a Clark como el bastardo ese.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido

-Y tanto.

Una explosión sacudió la casa y Barry se quedó congelado.

-Que demonios ha sido eso

-Wally y Dick…

Barry colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo al garaje, el humo cubría todo, se tapó a boca y realizo un pequeño tornado para despejar la zona, entonces vio a Wally… en el suelo, no se movía.

-¡Wally! – se acercó al chico y lo puso boca arriba, respiraba, tenía un pequeño moratón en la frente, pero solo aprecia desmallado… comprobó el pulso y lo vio acelerado, más de lo normal – Wally, despiértate, Wally… ¡Joder Wally no me asustes! – sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando recordó que Wally no estaba solo en el garaje, dejo a Wally en el suelo antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo, miro a su alrededor – Dick… ¿dónde estás Dick? – su mirada se centró en otro bulto al otro lado del garaje, corrió y lo miro. Dick tenía unos cuantos tablones de madera sobre él, sin pensarlo dos veces los aparto para mirar al niño, tenía sangre en su rostro, sangre que salía directamente de un corte en la franja del pelo y la frente, su rostro estaba bastante pálido y su respiración era débil. Con miedo comprobó el pulso… al contrario que Wally, el de Dick era bastante flojo… estaba descendiendo - ¡Dick! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! – el chico no se movió y Barry sintió todo irse a la mierda, cogió al niño y lo puso al lado e Wally, corrió y cogió el teléfono para llamar a Caitlin, mientras que llamaba vio los papeles que Wally había utilizado para lo que sea que hacían… no… intentaban recrear la explosión que le dio los superpoderes…

-¿Qué pasa Barry?

-¡Prepara el ala medica!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? - presunto Caitlin con pánico.

-Wally y Dick… estaban haciendo un experimento y… dios… están inconsciente y… creo que Dick esta grave…

-La tendré lista lo antes posible

Caitlin colgó y Barry se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y los apuntes de Wally para acercarse a los chicos. Sin esfuerzo consiguió cogerlos a los dos en sus brazos, les miro con pánico, no poda perder a ninguno de los dos, no podía dejar que murieran, no podía dejarlo…

No iba a permitirlo…

En un momento salió por la puerta del jardín con los chicos y corrió a toda velocidad a los Star Labs. Aunque estaba aterrado no iba a permitir que ninguno de los dos muriera porque no podía controlar sus emociones. En cuanto llegó vio que Caitlin no estaba sola, en la sala también estaban Cisco, Oliver, Felicity, Dina y Diggle.

-¡¿Qué diablos les ha pasado?! – pregunto Dina aterrada.

-Un experimento… les salió mal…

-Déjalos en la enfermería, nosotras nos encargaremos – dijo Caitlin, Barry entro y dejo a Wally en una cama y a Dick en la otra. Después les saco de la habitación.

-Barry - le llamo Oliver - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¡No tengo ni idea! – exclamo sentándose en el suelo de golpe me fui a comprar… simplemente fui a la tienda con el coche, tarde menos de media hora, y mientras que colocaba la compra escuche la explosión… dios… - tuvo que respirar hondo – c-creo que Wally había calculado como realizar una fórmula que le diera mis poderes… y no les ha salido bien…

-Pero una equivocación en eso puede ser…

-Mortal, lo sé perfectamente Cisco, lo se… nunca tenía que haber dejado mis informes al alcance de Wally, es demasiado curioso, tendría que haber supuesto que iba acabar intentándolo… debería de haberme quedado y controlarlos…

-No fue tu culpa – intento Oliver – según veo, fue error de los niños.

-¡Un error por dejarles los apuntes a su alcance! Si dejas una pistola al alcance de un niño y se mata es tu culpa, ¡es lo mismo!

-Barry, no creo que sea lo mismo – dijo Oliver con tranquilidad – el otro día Roy casi se mata porque cuando yo no lo controlaba intento ir de patrulla, me sentí culpable, pero entendí que no había sido mi culpa. A veces los niños hacen cosas peligrosas porque creen que están bien, porque quieren demostrar que son mayores… seguramente solo querían ser como tú, un héroe.

-¿Y si mueren? – susurro – yo… no puedo con eso… no sería capaz de seguir hacia delante… no podría…

-Barry…

Oliver se levantó y miro el ala médica, agradecía que Barry no estuviera mirando, porque Caitlin y Dina se veían histerias dentro… uno de los dos tenía que estar bastante mal, porque estaban centradas en una cama, no podía ver bien cual era.

-Barry, de los dos, ¿Cuál estaba peor?

-Dick… estaba muy pálido… y su pulso… estaba descendiendo…

Oliver respiro hondo y miro a Diggle, este pillo el mensaje por suerte, Cisco aprecia tener la misma cara de horror que Felicity que no podía evitar pensar en lo peor que podría pasarle a los niños.

Fue al cabo de una hora que las chicas salieron del cuarto, no se veían felices, lo que significaba que había una mala noticia, Barry al verlo sintió que algo dentro de él le hacía añicos.

-¿Cómo están? – pregunto Oliver viendo que Barry estaba demasiado preocupado para poder hacer preguntas coherentes.

-Wally está bien – comento Dina – al parecer de alguna forma ha conseguido la supe velocidad de curación de Barry.

-¿Funciono? – pregunto Barry muy sorprendido.

-Lo que sea que hicieron le dio poderes a Wally, creemos que despertara por la tarde – Dina respiro hondo – Dick es otro tema…

-¿Qué le ha sucedido? – pregunto Barry apretando sus puños para no poder la compostura.

-No ha conseguido ningún poder, más bien, la explosión le ha afectado de una forma negativa. Ha habido un momento en el que hemos estado a punto de perder, el golpe en la cabeza solo hace la cosa peor y… - Dina miro a Caitlin.

-Le hice pruebas, por si acaso había conseguido otro poder de Metahumano, por la gran variedad de tipos que hay – Caitlin suspiro – no he encontrado anda que indique que es un metahumano pero… hay algo extraño en su ADN de lo que acabo de darme cuenta… no sé si es dañino o no… pero… voy a realizar más pruebas antes de decir nada es una mutación genética y eso no es buena noticia en el 99,2% de las ocasiones… lo peor es que creemos que Dick ha entrado en un estado de coma, y al menos estará en el durante una semana… como mínimo…

-Dios – Barry se pasó la mano pro el pelo – joder… pero… ¿ahora está bien?

-Eh… las primeras veinticuatro horas pueden ser cruciales para el – dijo Dina – aún tenemos miedo de que se realice algún derrame cerebral por la conmoción que tiene, por suerte solo se rompió dos costillas, y ninguna perforo nada por suerte.

-¿Puedo pasar? – susurro Barry. El superhéroe de la ciudad no estaba en su mejor estado de ánimo, más valía que ningún metahumano atacase hoy porque Flash no tendría compasión de nadie que decidiera atacar en el día de hoy.

-Claro, pero no hagas mucho ruido… para dejarles descansar,

-Claro…

Cuando Barry entro en la sala sintió que lo que le quedaba de su fuerza se desvanecía. Wally estaba tumbado en una cama blanca de hospital con una pequeña venda en la cabeza y una vena intravenosa y otra que comprobaba sus signos vitales, pero por lo demás se veía bastante bien. Pero Dick fue lo que casi causo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Estaba pálido, muy pálido, con una gran venda en su cabeza donde Barry sospechaba que habían tenido que darle puntos al pequeño. Sobre su boca había una mascarilla de oxígeno, una vena intravenosa y otra que controlaba sus pulsaciones, las cuales aún eran inferiores a las normales.

Todo esto era por su culpa, nunca tenía que haber dejado todos esos papeles al alcance de Wally, nunca tenía que haber sobreestimado la inteligencia de su sobrino, era más inteligente, tan inteligente que de alguna forma la formula había funcionado con el… pero fallado de una manera simplemente horrible en Dick…

Barry se estaba sintiendo culpable, pero no quería ni imaginarse lo que iba a sentir Wally cuando despertase, después de todo, el velocista más mayor estaba seguro que todo había sido idea de Wally. Conociendo a su sobrino se daría cuenta de sus poderes al despertarse, y después de unos segundos de euforia preguntaría por Dick… seguidamente Barry no estaba totalmente seguro de que haría, cuál sería su primer movimiento…

Paso la mano por el cabello de Dick. Si pasaba hoy, podría despertarse… tenía que tener confianza, Caitlin y Dina eran las mejores en este campo, si ellas decían eso es que era lo que debía pasar…

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Oliver poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Cómo crees? Mi sobrino ahora va a tener mis poderes, y mi hijo está en peligro aun… - respiro hondo – tengo miedo de como se lo tomara Wally… de seguro comienza a culparse de mil modos diferentes…

-Bueno, aunque ha sido un error no deberían de haberlo intentado – dijo Oliver – pero Dick es un chico muy fuerte, ya veras, en una semana lo tendrás dando vueltas por la casa como antes… aunque yo en tu lugar les quitaría todos los productos químicos.

-Créeme cuando te digo que una vez Wally hizo una mini bomba con productos de limpieza y alimenticios, aunque le quitase el juego siempre buscaría otra manera… - miro a Wally y después a Dick – bueno… creo que cuando vea el resultado que ha tenido en Dick no sea capaz de volver a hacer un experimento… tendrá miedo de las consecuencias.

-Es raro que tengan resultados tan diferentes – admitió Caitlin entrando – perdón, tengo que sacarle una muestra de sangre a Dick para realizar más pruebas… creo que lo mismo que le ha dado los poderes ha Wally ha conseguido crear algo… posiblemente peligroso dentro de Dick.

-¿Peligroso? – repitió Barry con miedo.

-Si… Dina y yo hemos mirado las primeras pruebas y no va bien… Barry… una mutación puede ser muy mala para un ser humano, todos los casos que hay en el mundo son negativos…

-¿Qué podría ser lo peor? – pregunto Barry.

-Podría crear un cáncer…

-C-cáncer – Barry se quedó sin aliento, ok, esto cada vez iba a peor.

-Hay pocas posibilidades, pero siempre me gusta dejar todas las puertas abiertas para no tener sorpresas…

-Oh… si…

Oliver miro a Caitlin, los dos estaban preocupados, sabían perfectamente lo que se había encarrillado Barry con los dos niños. Durante años había visto a Wally más como un hijo que como un sobrino, y en los seis meses que llevaba con Dick eran ya casi inseparables. Oliver aún se acordaba de cuando esos adolescentes se burlaban de Dick por su procedencia Gitana y Barry los dejo cagandose en los pantalones solo con palabras con más veneno de que una maldita Viuda Negra. Si el más pequeño no conseguía salir vivo, Oliver dudaba que pudiera volver a ponerse el traje de superhéroe, o más bien, temía que se pusiera y ya no fuera el mismo Flash que corría para salvar a los demás, no, se convertiría en un héroe vengativo contra todos los que osaran hacer daño a la sociedad… un héroe que nadie quería.

-Tal vez deberías de avisar a Iris – dijo Oliver.

-Si…

-Déjalo – dijo Caitlin – yo se lo diré, Barry, tu estas demasiado afectado.

-Pero…

-Deja a Caitlin hacer todo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es estar junto a ellos dos… estar allí cuando Wally despierte para evitar que le dé algo al ver… lo que ha causado el experimento…

-Si…

Wally sintió su cuerpo pesado, sabía que estaba inconsciente, o al menos se había quedado inconsciente después de… ¿después de que? ¿Qué había pasado?

No podía acordarse bien, le dolía la cabeza cada vez que intentaba recordar lo que había pasado. Estaba seguro que lo último que recordaba era estar en el garaje con el experimento para convertirse en velocistas, Dick estaba en frente de el cuándo añadió la pequeña descarga…

Y todo exploto…

Había volado por los aires el garaje, su tío iba amatarlo, su tía a despellejarlo y no iba a poder andar en semanas del castigo que le iba a caer.

Abrió los ojos, se deslumbro al ver la fuerte luz y el blanco de la habitación, miro a su alrededor. Había una cortina que le tapaba lo que sea que habría a su derecha, miro a la izquierda, estaba Barry hablando con Oliver. No podía ver la expresión de su tío, pero la de Oliver era de que algo no andaba bien… ¿Qué pasaba?

-Tío Barry – dijo intentando sentarse en la cama, su tío le tiro hacia abajo dejándolo tumbado.

-No te levantes aun… puedes marearte – le aconsejo, Wally vio cierto alivio en sus ojos, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? – has estado inconsciente cerca de seis horas.

-¡Seis horas! – repitió sorprendido – oh… mierda… - Wally miro a Oliver, por unos segundos vio sus movimientos increíblemente lentos, le daba tiempo ver cada cosa de el con total detalle… - funciono… - afirmo sonriendo.

-Sí, ahora eres un velocista – dijo Barry, no de muy buen humor - ¿se puede saber en qué pensaste? Era peligroso.

-Queríamos ser como tu… - Wally miro a su alrededor, se sentó de inmediato sin hacer caso a su tío - ¿Dónde está Dick?

-Wally…

Entonces Wally se dio cuenta d que algo estaba terriblemente mal… algo había salido muy mal.

-¿Dónde está? Tío Barry, ¿Dónde está Dick?

-Al otro lado de la cortina – dijo Barry pero cogió el brazo de su sobrino antes de que saliera disparado – Wally, el experimento funciono en ti, tienes supe velocidad… pero en Dick fue el caso contrario…

Wally guardo silencio, sabía cuales podían ser las consecuencias…

La muerte.

-E-esta… - se atragantaba con sus propias palabras.

-No, no, está vivo – dijo rápidamente Barry, en un segundo tenia al más pequeño entre sus brazos – está vivo pero… en coma, Wally… - Barry quería decírselo todo, pero no podía, no podía decirle todo eso a un niño de tan solo diez años, no podría seguir hacia delante después de saber que casi había matado a su primo/hermano.

-Quiero verle dijo Wally haciendo fuerza contra Barry –quiero verlo – Barry sintió algo húmedo en su camiseta, Wally estaba llorando – quiero verlo… esto es mi culpa, él no quería ayudarme a hacerlo, pero yo le convencí, le dije que los dos conseguiríamos los poderes. ¡Él tenía que haberlos conseguido no yo! ¡Yo debería de estar en su lugar!

-Wally, fue un accidente no…

-¡Fue mi culpa! – le corto Wally, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de furia contra sí mismo – a mitad del experimento vi que algo no estaba saliendo bien, pero… seguí hacia delante, ¡Debería de haber parado! ¡Debería de haber detenido todo antes de que se torciera la cosa!

-Wally… fue mi culpa al dejar los apuntes cerca de ti, nunca pensé que serias tan inteligente para hacerlo… y que funcionase…

-Pero solo en mi… - Wally sintió como todo estaba cayendo, había inducido a Dick a un coma… había metido a su hermano menor en un coma… era el peor hermano mayor del mundo – por favor… déjame verlo…

-Claro.

Barry dejo salir a Wally de la cama, el chico dio la vuelta a la cortina y se encontró con los más horrible que había visto hasta la fecha. Dick estaba tumbado en una gran cama, con una venda en su cabeza, una mascarilla de oxígeno el suero, la máquina que controlaba sus latidos sonando cada cierto tiempo, demostrado que el chico aún estaba con vida. Wally se acercó y miro de cerca del chico, estaba pálido, muy pálido…

-¿C-cuando d-despertara? – pregunto Wally con miedo.

-Caitlin dijo por una semana – dijo Oliver – todo si pasa las veinticuatro horas.

-¿Veinticuatro horas? – repitió Wally sin entender, Barry miro a Oliver como regañándolo - ¿Qué le pasa?

-Wally… Dick casi no la cuenta, ha tenido una parada cardiaca cuando estaba antes – los ojos de Wally se abrieron y se quedó sin respiración – lo reanimaron al instante, solo fueron unos segundos… pero el golpe en la cabeza es malo, Caitlin y Dina no están totalmente seguras de que no pueda producir un derrame cerebral…

-¡No! – exclamo Wally llorando - ¡Dick no puede morir! ¡No! ¡No puede! –Wally puso su cabeza sobre las sabanas mientras cogía la mano del menor – no… no puedes dejarme aquí Dick – susurro atragantándose en sus lágrimas. Barry sintió un nudo en la garganta, Oliver aparto la mirada.

Esto iba ser duro para la familia Allen-West, un golpe muy duro…

Había pasado ya una semana desde el accidente, y Dick aún no había abierto los ojos, aunque ahora el peligro era menor todos seguían preocupados porque el chico no se despertaba. Wally había comenzado algunos entrenamientos para controlar su supe velocidad, pero no podía controlarse bien porque no podía parar de pensar que estaría pasando con Dick y como estaría el más pequeño, eso le hacía fallar. Contarle a los padres de Wally que el chico había conseguido poderes había sido algo difícil, más cuando estos descubrieron que había dejado a su primo en coma por estar haciendo el experimento con él, aunque al ver como se culpaba el chico no fueron capaces de ponerle ningún castigo adicional.

Durante la semana, siempre hay alguien cerca de Dick, por si se despertaba. Barry e Iris se habían turnado, cogiendo los días libres de forma que siempre hubiera alguien con el pequeño que aún estaba dormido y sin señal de despertarse en un tiempo cercano.

En el día de hoy el turno era de Barry, pero Cisco le sustituía mientras intentaba que Wally fuera capaz de frenar sin darse de bruces contra la pared (acolchada) como los últimos días. El hacker estaba con el portátil comprobando la seguridad del laboratorio cuando Caitlin entro.

-¿Algún cambio? – pregunto.

-Ninguno… ¿y si no despierta?

-Tiene que hacerlo… sino Barry se muere – dijo Caitlin, miro al chico, aunque había recuperado color, seguía estibando bastante pálido – ojala despierte pronto…

-Si… ojala.

Cisco miro al pequeño, este seguía durmiendo con calma, hacía ya tres días que Caitlin le había retirado la respiración artificial, pero estaba tardando un poco más de los esperado en despertarse.

-Voy a hacer otro análisis, no en gustaría que eso se convirtiera en un peligro.

-Ha hecho ya un montón, ¿Qué daño puede causarlo? ¿No estará dormido?

-Es posible, pero no me gusta llevarme sustos, ya me conoces Cisco.

-Sí, de sobra diría yo.

Caitlin salió de la habitación y Cisco siguió con lo suyo, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, Dick se estaba movimiento, se apartó del portátil y miro al chico con atención… si… estaba moviendo un poco la cabeza. En cuanto vio movimiento en sus ojos llamo a Barry, este no le cogió el teléfono, simplemente sintió una brisca y Barry estaba al lado.

-¿Que ha pasado? – pregunto alarmado.

-Parece que va a despertarse – dijo Cisco, el velocista miro al niño y se dio cuenta de que su amigo decía la verdad.

-Dick – dijo con calma – Dick, ¿me escuchas?

Dick se movió como incómodo y abrió sus ojos perezoso y miro alrededor confundido, su mirada se topó con Barry.

-Barry… - susurro confundido.

-Hola pequeño – Barry estaba tan aliviado que sentía que podía llorar, Dick miraba todo un poco confundido aun – no te muevas mucho Dick, está en Star Labs, en la enfermería.

-¿Qué paso?

-El experimento no salió bien – le explico.

-¿Experimento?

Barry miro a Cisco.

-Dick, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Dick se quedó mirándole antes de mirar a otro lado, parecía estar pensando.

-Estaba con Wally… en el… garaje… pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo mucho…

-Tenía un golpe fuerte en la cabeza – le recordó Cisco – puede que eso haya causado su confusión a la hora de recordar lo sucedido.

-Claro…

-¡Dick!

Wally entro de inmediato y abrazo al pequeño sorprendiéndolo, Barry no fue capaz de pararlo, y aunque hubiera podido pararlo el pelirrojo lo hubiera conseguido de algún modo increíble.

-Wally…

-¡Lo siento! Siento haberte obligado a ayudarme, siento que saliera mal, siento haberte herido, lo siento, lo siento Dick.

-Wally, que pasa – pregunto Dick confundido.

-Casi te he matado – dijo Wally – todo esto es mi culpa, por mis malditos cálculos.

-No entiendo – dijo Dick mirándole confundido, Wally miro a su tío, como preguntándole que le pasaba a Dick.

-Wally, acaba de despertarse, no le atosigues mucho, vale – Barry se levantó – voy a llamar a Iris, evitar que se levante de la cama a cualquier costa.

-Ya oíste a tu padre – bromeo Cisco - ¿te duele algo?

-La cabeza… me duele un poco…

-Puede ser de la impresión de levantarte, igualmente Caitlin vendrá en poco para realizarte algunas pruebas.

Iris tardo menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar a los Star Labs y envolver al pequeño en sus brazos aliviada de verlo despierto, había sentido autentico miedo cuando había visto lo que había ocasionado un juego de los niños y que ahora despertase era un respiro para la periodista. Caitlin hizo algunas pruebas al chico, todo en el aprecia estar bien, excepto que aún estaba algo cansado, pro precaución iba a dejarlo un día más en la enfermería antes de dejarlo ir a casa, solo para evitar lo sustos.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que Dick había despertado y ahora el niño estaba igual que antes del accidente, solo que ahora, sabiendo que Wally iba a ser posiblemente el compañero de Flash, él no iba a quedarse fuera e intento convertirse en Hacker…

-Barry tenemos que hablar urgentemente – dijo Cisco cortando el entrenamiento con Wally.

-¿Paso algo con Dick? – pregunto Barry mirando a su amigo.

-Digamos que si…

-¡¿Esta bien?! – escamo Wally, si, si antes era sobreprotector ahora ya era un eufemismo.

-Sí, perfectamente… solo que creo que hemos creado un mini monstruo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… se ha colado en la base de datos del FBI… y no le han pillado – explico, dejando a Barry con la boca abierta.

-Pero… tiene ocho años…

-Lo sé, le he enseñado demasiado bien ye se niño aprende demasiado rápido, joder, si sigue así va acabar hackeando el magnífico Batan, ni si quiera yo y Felicity juntos hemos conseguido meternos en la base de datos de su central con tanta rapidez y eficacia.

-Ya, eso sí que es imposible.

-Pues si el niño sigue así creo que acabara consiguiéndolo – aseguro Cisco.

-Me pido a Dick como aconsejador, será mejor que tú y Caitlin juntos – dijo Wally sin cortarse un pelo, Cisco miro al niño.

-Corrijo, hemos creado a dos mini monstruos, porque ese no parece mucho mejor, ¿Cómo va con la velocidad?

-Perfectamente, solo se choca la mitad de las veces.

-¡Es difícil frenar!

-Pero es si, come casi lo mismo que yo.

-Soy un velocista en crecimiento, necesito mucha comida, mucha.

-Tendrías que ver las comidas en casa – dijo Barry –dos latos rebosantes de comida y dos… normales…

-No están tan llenos.

-Y me preocupa cuando llegue a la adolescencia – dijo Barry pasándose la mano pro el pelo – si yo comía siendo un chico normal no quiero imaginar lo que comerá este pequeño monstruito.

-¡Oye!


	5. 5-Maldita Fiebre

Siento haberme retrasado tanto al colgar este capitulo, pero me he dado cuenta de que difícilmente voy a poder actualizar con tanta continuidad como pensaba. Aun con esto, como nací cabezona y moriré cabezona, terminare esta historia... o al menos eso espero, porque en la cabeza la tengo entera e incluso he hecho esquemas sobre la historia completa.

Otra cuestión que voy a tratar, es el tema de los Búhos (que he leído en los comentarios), ellos no son nombrados con tanta frecuencia ya que son aun banda que actúa en las sombras de Gotham, y si, lo he sacado de allí y los he metido en Central City, Metropolis y Star City, pero el caso es de Batman, y por lo tanto, solo se tratara de este caso con Batman; y ademas, los búhos ya tienen sus capítulos mas adelante, irán tomando protagonismo según valla desarrollado la historia. Los metí en los primeros capítulos porque tiene importancia en el desarrollo futuro, ya lo explicare mas adelante, ya que si lo explicase ahora daría Spoilers, y yo no soy Bart.

una cosa que me ha hecho gracia es como muchos piensan que los ´´poderes`` de Dick seran relacionados con el vuelo o la telequinesis, y aunque soy fan de personajes telepáticos y telequineticos, no es mi idea para Dick. sus poderes (esto es un pequeño adelanto, no van aparece en este capitulo, sera en el siguiente) los he cogido prestados de mi personaje favorito de Marvel... cuyo nombre no voy a decir, no Spoilers.

Sin mas, no soy dueña ni de DC comics, ni de Young Justice, ni de nada que se venda en ninguna tienda ya que soy solo una persona normal.

 **5-Maldita fiebre**

Dick estaba en los Star Labs con un portátil, había pasado mes y medio desde que había despertado del coma y todo parecía estar bien. No quería decirlo, pero sentía algo de envidia de Wally, él ahora era un superhéroe con poderes, el al menos quería poder ayudarles Hackeando a los malos, al igual que hacían Felicity y Cisco.

Hablando del club de Green Arrow, estos habían regresado y tenían una reunión con el equipo Flash, algo sobre un loco de las bombas que había vuelto a salir. Pero esta vez no estaba muy concentrado en la reunión, le dolía la cabeza y los ojos le picaban. Se sentía un poco calienta. Dick estaba bastante seguro de que estaba enfermo, pero no quería que la reunión se parase por su culpa, más cuando era algo tan peligroso como eso, ni si quiera podía decírselo a Wally porque había tenido que irse con sus padres a una reunión de la escuela por un problema con las notas de un examen.

-Según mis sospechas, tiene que estar oculto por estos almacenes viejos de Star City – dijo Oliver – pero creo que voy a necesitar tú ayuda Barry.

-No pasa nada, te ayudare, después de todo ese bastardo casi me mato la última vez que estuvo aquí – recordó con cierta repulsión.

-Esperemos que esta vez no tenga lista unas cinco bombas de seguridad como la última vez – recordó Felicity mirando el ordenador.

-Según esto tiene diez hombres a su cargo.

-Doce – corrigió Felicity.

-Podemos con treinta, eso no es lo que importa – dijo Oliver – Dina, ¿tu vienes?

-Pues claro, a ti no se te puede dejar solo en un campo de batalla, eres un peligro andante allá donde pongas un pie.

-Me encanta esa confianza que tienes en mi querida.

-No tengo confianza, es que te conozco demasiado bien, y eso me hace desconfiar de ti cada vez que sales a la acción.

-Oh vamos, no la he cagado ni una vez desde hace tres semanas, merezco un voto de confianza.

Una alarma sonó y Cisco se acercó a los ordenadores.

-Barry, hay una persecución policial.

-Perfecto ya me estaba aburriendo de esta reunión – se puso el traje.

-No me molesto en salir, te encargaras perfectamente, es una triste persecución – bromeo Oliver, Flash le saco al lengua y salió disparado.

Cisco y Caitlin se pusieron en sus lugares, el teléfono de Dina sonó y salió de la habitación para hablar con su jefe. Felicity hablaba con Diggle sobre un nuevo antivirus, algo que el otro no entendía para nada. Oliver se apoyó en la pared, esperando, él era paciente, pero su atención se centró en Dick, el chico no había hecho ni un solo movimiento en un largo rato, y aunque el chico sabía estarse quiero era raro, se acercó el en silencio, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Dick – le llamo, el chico le miro, ojos cristalinos y cansados - ¿estás bien?

-Si…

-Ya, seguro – Oliver se acercó y le puso la mano en al frente, seguidamente le cogió el ordenado y lo dejo en la mesa cerrado – Caitlin, ¿tienes un termómetro? Dick tiene fiebre.

-¡¿Qué?! – Caitlin se levantó de inmediato y fue al ala Médica.

-No Barry, concéntrate en la persecución, aquí todo va de maravilla… - intento Cisco atravesó del comunicador. Oliver puso ojos y miro al chico más detenido.

-Aquí esta – Oliver cogió el termómetro de Caitlin y lo agito para que lo que tuviera de temperatura desapareciera.

-Abre la boca Dick – ordeno, Dick la abrió y Oliver le puso el termómetro en la boca – en tres minutos te lo quitaremos, hasta entonces no te lo quites, ¿ok? – Dick asintió – bien, preparaos todos que antes de que le quitemos el termómetro Barry habrá vuelto y nos matara a todos.

Al pasar un minuto y medio Barry estaba en la sala.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto peligrosamente cerca de Oliver.

-Dick tiene fiebre.

-¿Estas enfermo? – pregunto Barry mirando al pequeño, este aparto la mirada sonrojado de la vergüenza – Dick…

Caitlin le quito el termómetro y lo miro con mala cara.

-Tiene treinta y ocho con nueve, deberías llevarlo a casa Barry.

-Eso es mucho Dick, ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

-No quería cortar la reunión… era importante…

-Oh dios, es adorable – dijo Felicity por detrás mirando a Dick con una sonrisa - pero Dick, la próxima vez lo mejor es que nos lo digas, si enfermas puede pasarte algo malo, y más si no nos lo dices.

-Lo siento… no quería molestar.

-No pasa nada – dijo Barry – te llevare a casa y te meterás en la cama después de que te de una medicina para la fiebre… si te sube o no desaparece mañana te llevo al médico, ¿entendido?

-Medico malo…

-¿Le tiene miedo al médico? – pregunto Diggle algo sorprendido y divertido.

-Digamos que un día deje a Wally y Dick con una película mientras que termina unos informes de la policía… y no estaban viendo una película de Disney… no, tenían una de un hospital embrujado y bueno… no ha ayudado…

-Me apiado de ti, tienes que tener mil ojo con esos dos monstruitos – bromeo Oliver – ponte pronto bien pequeño, necesitamos a alguien para hackear a Batman en un futuro.

-No dejare que utilices a mi hijo para espiar a Batman, a saber si pone el ojo en él y me lo roba.

-Oh, vamos, dudo que Batman sepa cómo tratar a un niño, de seguro que le da órdenes como si fuera un mini soldado.

-No me extrañaría – añadió Cisco por el fondo.

-Bueno, me despido, si se pone muy mal conmigo mi esposa me mata – bromeo, cogió a Dick y lo sujeto fuerte antes de salir corriendo, si, ese era un modo normal para llevar a su hijo y su sobrino, a correr a toda velocidad.

Entro en la casa y lo metió directamente en la cama quitándole antes los zapatos, Dick se tapó y miro por la ventana.

-¿Cuánto tardare en estar bien? Me duele la cabeza…

-No mucho, unos días – Barry fue el baño y cogió las pastillas para la fiebre que utilizaba cuando Wally tubo fiebre… aunque al caja estaba casi sin empezar porque solo la utilizo una vez, también cogió una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que parecía tener Dick y volvió a la habitación – tomate esto, te ayudara a sentirte mejor – dijo entregándole las pastillas y un vaso de agua. Dick se lo tomo todo sin quejarse – acuéstate ahora, si te da nauseas tienes la papelera al lado de la cama y si te sientes mal me pegas un grito voy a estar en el despacho, te escuchare.

-Vale…

Barry se quedó un rato hasta que vio que dormía, en ese momento lo arropo y bajo en silencio la persiana mirándolo. Esperaba que la fiebre se le pasaba pronto, porque estaba seguro de que si no iba a estar cada dos minutos revisándosela. Desde que había despertado del coma había sentido que no podía dejarlo solo, ¿y si salía herido? No podía pasar de pensar en los accidentes más comunes que podía ocurrirle, como que se cayera pro las escaleras, que loa tropellase un vehículo

Mientras bajaba las escaleras marco el número de Iris.

-¿Olvidaste que hay para comer? - pregunto Iris al cogerlo, Barry sonrió.

-No, te llame para decirte que Dick está enfermo.

-Oh, por dios, ¿Cómo está? - pregunto preocupada.

-Lo acabo de meter en la cama, le he dado la medicina contra la fiebre que guardábamos de Wally, no está caducada, lo mire antes te lo aseguro, y una pastilla contra el dolor de cabeza.

-Volveré directa a casa después de terminar el turno, ¿Cómo lo has visto?

-Parece una fiebre común de niños, no creo que sea anda preocupante pero no quiero arriesgarme, he vuelto a casa tan pronto como he visto que no estaba bien.

-A ver si se le pasa pronto, no me gusta verlo enfermo… - Iris sonaba angustiosa, Barry se sentó en su escritorio y saco unos informes.

-Ni a ti ni a nadie, pero es un niño, los niños suelen enfermase con mucha facilidad… bueno, la mayoría, porque yo con Wally solo le he visto enfermarse dos veces y con fiebres leves.

-Es un niño especial, hay pocos de esos. Aun me acuerdo cuando tu enfermaste y vomitaste encima de Joe

-Si… lo recuerda en cada fiesta familiar… un día voy acabar tirándome por la ventana antes que le dé tiempo a terminar de contar la historia.

-Exagerado, cuida a Dick hasta que llegue

-Eso dalo por hecho.

Barry colgó y comenzó a trabajar, a la hora se levantó y comprobó a Dick, seguía durmiendo, le puso la mano en la frente y le aprecia que al fiebre había bajado un poco, eso le tranquilizo, no le gustaría ver al pequeño ardiendo de fiebre, si pasaba eso Barry estaba seguro que iba a tener una taque de pánico al no saber qué hacer con Dick.

El sonido del timbre le sorprendió, no esperaba a nadie en el día de hoy, con calmada bajo y abrió la puerta, para encontrar a Wally junto a su padre Rudolf.

-Siento molestarte, pero Wally quería venir a jugar con Dick.

-Creo que no va a poder ser – dijo Barry con una mueca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene muchos deberes? Yo le ayudo a terminarlos pronto – Wally se veía dispuesto a divertirse con Dick.

-No, es que tiene fiebre ye está descansando.

-Oh, ¿Cuánto tiene?

-Casi treinta y nueve – dijo Barry – le he metido en la cama y solo le permitiré salir par air al baño y para comer, no quiero que se me enferme más aún.

-¿Puedo estar con él? – pregunto Wally esperanzado, Barry lo miro con duda.

-Podrías enfermarte Wally – dijo Rudolf.

-Soy un velocista, eso no es un problema – dijo Wally convencido – los resfriados nos pueden durar un día como mucho, e incluso horas nada más.

-Si se te ocurre despertarlo te saco de allí antes de que me veas entrar – aviso Barry con calma, Wally asintió y subió, Rudolf miro a Barry.

-Últimamente siempre está pegado a Dick – dijo el señor West – creo que aún sigue culpándose del… accidente…

-Y tardara que quitarse la culpa, es algo que no va a olvidar – lamento Barry – puede superarlo, sin duda, pero olvidarlo es otra cosa… al igual que yo y mi madre, pude haberla salvado pero… yo mismo me pare… literalmente.

-Ya, ¿Cómo vas los entrenamiento con Wally? – pregunto el padre interesado.

-Sigue teniendo problemas con parar, siempre acaba llevándose los cojines por delante… supongo que a ser tan joven tiene más poderes que yo cuando conseguí mis poderes.

-Es normal, tan solo tiene diez años, casi once, es un niño aun.

-Lo se… ojala nunca hubieran realizado ese experimento.

-Conociendo a Wally lo hubiera realizado igualmente.

-Ya

Wally entro en la habitación de Dick sin hacer ruido, miro al chico que consideraba su hermano menor, él estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Puso su mano sobre la frente del menor, si, tenía fiebre, no mucha pero la tenía. Al ver que estaba algo destapado cogió las mantas y lo tapo hasta el cuello, Dick se movió un poco, o más bien se hizo una bolita en la cama, Wally no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se alegraba que todo hubiera acabado bien, aun se culpaba cuando practicaba sus poderes, todo porque Dick no tenía poderes. Había sido injusto, el salió casi ileso, con superponerse, mientras que Dick entro en un coma, casi estuvo a punto de morir y no consiguió nada a cambio… y ahora encima enfermaba, Wally solo esperaba que el pequeño mejorase pronto. Cogió un trozo de papel y escribió ´´Ponte bien pronto Dick, aún tenemos una partida pendiente, no te olvides. El fantástico de Wally``.

La sala del hospital no estaba llena de gente, solo había algunos casos, como alguien con la mano rota o con catarros. Barry llevaba a Dick al médico ya que la fiebre se había mantenido en los treinta y nueve toda la noche y aun por la mañana tenía fiebre, eso le preocupaba, sobretodo porque no había cambiad mucho y el chico aprecia más cansado de lo habitual y con poco apetito. Pueda que eso fuera normal en los niños enfermos pero Barry había decidido llevarlo al médico lo antes posible.

-Grayson, Richard – llamo una doctora desde su habitación. Barry cogió a Dick lo entro - ¿es su padre?

-Sí.

-Bien, ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Ayer enfermo y tenía treinta y nueve, a pesar de que le di la medicina y lo deje que saliera de la cama sigue teniendo treinta y nueve, y me preocupa que sea algo grave – explico rápidamente.

-Entiendo, sienta al chico en la camilla.

La doctora se acercó a Dick.

-Hola, me llamo Mery, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Ocho años – Dick miraba alrededor con desconfianza.

-Abre la boca un momento – le pidió, le miro la garganta antes de apuntar los resultados en el ordenador – ahora levántate la camiseta, tengo que ver cómo está tu corazón – le pidió, saco el calerodiscopio y lo puso en el pecho – intenta toser – Dick obedeció con algo de vergüenza, Barry sonrió - ahora por la espalda, se cambió y realizo lo mismo, miro al niño con confusión – no tiene síntomas de gripe ni de pulmonía, no tienes mocos en la garganta, simplemente es una subida de temperatura del cuerpo. Le recetare unas pastillas contra la fiebre un poco más fuertes, pero si al cabo de tres días sigue con la misma fiebre traerlo de nuevo.

-Claro.

Dick se bajó la camiseta y se quedó mirando los dibujos de la pared. La doctora le dio el papel con las medicinas y Barry lo guardo en su bolsillo antes de acercarse a Dick y cogerlo, no iba a dejarle andar cuando estaba enfermo, incluso le preocupaba sacarlo de la casa por si enfermaba de mala manera.

Al salir del hospital no utilizo su supe velocidad, había demasiada gente y seria sospechoso que se metiera en un callejón oscuro con un niño en brazos, demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto a medio camino.

-Me duele la cabeza…

-En poco extremos en casa, aguanta un poco más pequeño hombre – bromeo, pero él estaba intranquilo. No le había gustado que al doctora no supiera que tenía Dick con exactitud, y más bien, si la fiebre no desaparecía iba a tener que llevarlo de nuevo al hospital… eso no le gustaba nada, le hacía pensar lo peor, si es que era posible.

En cuanto llegó a casa puso a Dick en su cama y lo tapo, le trajo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y salió disparado a comprar las nuevas para la fiebre, tenía que conseguir que bajara lo antes posible, cuando volvía el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-¿Cómo fue el medico? - pregunto Iris

-Uf… no sabían que tenía, la doctora ha dicho que no tenía síntomas de catarros, ni gripes o pulmonías, es solo un aumento de la temperatura, pero me ha avisado que si no le baja la fiebre en tres días lo vuelva a llevar.

-Eso no suena bien, mañana me he tomado el día libre

-Ya… yo mañana tengo una misión en conjunto con Oliver y Dina… pero si hay cualquier problema me llamas y salgo corriendo.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas cada cinco minutos pedazo de idiota

-Hey, un voto de confianza, soy un padre muy preocupado.

-Lo se carillo, te conozco muy bien, sobre todo al ti que siempre se preocupa hasta por donde dar el paso

-No soy tan exagerado.

-Si lo eres, bueno, tu cuídale hasta que llegue

-Eso dalo por hecho.

Barry entro en la casa y abrió el paquete para sacar una pastilla y subir para dársela al niño esperando que fiebre desapareciera en poco tiempo antes de que le diera a él un ataque de pánico porque el chico no se recuperaba.

Iris estaba preparando la comida para dos velocistas, si, Barry iba a traerse hoy a Wally, más que anda porque el chico quería visitar a Dick y de paso se iba a quedar para comer. Al final la misión iba a ser más corta de lo esperado, solo era infiltrarse en una base de operaciones que tenían a las afueras de Central City, Barry estaría aquí con Wally, el cual estaba en los Star Labs con algunas pruebas de supe velocidad.

Iris había decidido hacer espaguetis, más que nada porque era lo más rápido de hacer con velocistas y en lo cual odia pasarse con la cantidad sin preocuparse de que sobrase nada. Claro, estaba preparando también una sopa ligera para Dick, todo porque ayer por la noche no le sentó bien la cena y acabo vomitándola en el baño, algo que les preocupo.

Iris esperaba que no fuera nada, después de haber visto a su hijo en un coma por más de una semana no estaba lista para más sustos. Desde el accidente del garaje no era capaz de dormir bien algunas noches pensando que ese día podía haber muerto. Si Barry no hubiera estado en la casa cuando se produjo la explosión, había sido muy posible que Dick no la hubiera contado, fue al rapidez de acción de Barry, Caitlin y Dina que Dick aún estaba en el mundo de los vivos junto a ellos, eso lo agradecía Iris todos los días, no podía imaginarse la vida ahora sin Dick en la casa, se había vuelto una pieza fundamental en su día a día.

Algo imposible de remplazar.

-Iris… - dijo una voz débil.

Iris se separó de la cocina y vio a Dick en las escaleras, se veía peor que cuando lo había despertado.

-¿Qué pasa Dick?

-M-me siento peor… - admitió, Iris vio lágrimas en los ojos de Dick – mu-mucho peor…

-Espera un segundo – Iris apago todos los fuego y se acercó a su hijo, le puso la mano en la frente y abrió los ojos sorprendida, cogió al niño y lo sentó en el sofá – voy a por el termómetro, ni se te ocurra moverte – corrió al baño y lo cogió para regresar en segundos, se puso al lado del niño que tenía al mirada perdida. Estaba ardiendo, ahora sí que estaba ardiendo, la fiebre le había subido de forma exagerada – tranquilo, todo está bien, es solo una pequeña subida… - Iris estaba aterrada, finalmente se cumplió el tiempo y le retiro el termómetro, lo miro y se quedó helada…. Tenía cuarenta y uno con nueve… Iris se levantó de inmediato sorprendiendo a Dick

-Q-que pasa – pregunto confundido, delirando por la fiebre.

-Nos vamos al hospital, tienes mucha fiebre – le dijo, se acercó a la mesa para coger las cosas. Dick se bajó del sofá e intentando seguirla, pero Iris se sorprendió al escuchar algo caerse, se giró y vio a Dick en el suelo con los ojos cerrados - ¡DICK! – le levanto y le miro – oh, dios… Dick…aguanta, en poco estaremos en el hospital, ¿vale? Solo un poquito más pequeño.

Cogió al chico y lo metió en el coche, abrocho la sillita del niño y salió disparada, nunca se le pasaron más despacio los semáforos, cada uno era como una maldita hora, ahora entendía a Barry, el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio, cada poco tiempo miraba hacia atrás, para comprobar como estaba Dick pero nada parecía cambiar en él, excepto ro el hecho de que respiraba muy deprisa.

Al llegar al hospital aparco de mala manera y salió disparada de su siento para sacar a Dick loa antes posible, entro en el hospital con Dick en brazos.

-¿Qué le sucede señora? Pregunto una enfermera.

-¡Mi hijo está ardiendo! ¡Tiene casi cuarenta y dos! – grito aterrada, la enfermera le miro y asintió.

-Ponga al niño en la camilla en poco se lo llevara, mantenga la calma, ¿tiene alguien a quien comunicar esto?

-S-su padre… - dijo Iris sin apartar la mirada de Dick. Pronto llegaron dos doctores y lo metieron en una sala. Iris se quedó en la puerta sin poder moverse en un primer momento, después lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sentarse y respirar hondo para tranquilizarse. Tenía que mantener la calma, tenía que decírselo a Barry. Cogió el teléfono y marco el número de Barry.

-Chicos, tenéis que entrar en la sala oeste – dijo Cisco.

-Ya os lo hemos dicho tres veces – repitió Felicity algo cansada. Wally estaba leyendo un comic al otro lado de la habitación con una calma y divirtiéndose del panorama – tú no te rías maldito niño, algún día entenderás como es de idiota tu tío en el terreno de combate… si, te lo digo a ti Flash.

-Increíble – dijo Caitlin.

De repente una melódica algo pegajosa sonó, Caitlin vio que era el teléfono de Barry, claramente no los llevaba en las peleas, por el peligro de que pudiera caérsele mientras que pelease y que descubrieran quien era. Cogió el teléfono y vio que era Iris.

-Hola Iris, ¿ocurre algo? – contesto Caitlin saliendo de la habitación.

-Caitlin… - la voz de Iris no sonaba muy bien.

-Iris, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Dick… estoy en el hospital…

-¡¿Qué?! Dios, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bajo y me dijo que estaba peor… le puso el termómetro y… dios… tenía cuarenta y uno con nueve, casi cuarenta y dos… estaba muy mal. Después se… se ha desmayado… Caitlin… estoy aterrada… - la voz de Iris sonaba realmente rota, una madre que estaba desesperada por su hijo.

-Le diré a Barry de inmediato lo que pasa, Oliver y Dina se pueden hacer cargo de la misión, voy a ir yo también, se mucho de medicina, tal vez pudo servir para algo, y llevare a Wally, vale, espéranos, en poco estaremos allí – dijo Caitlin intentando mantener la calma.

-S-si… dios… no puedo contesto… no… primero el coma y ahora esto… soy una madre horrible…

-Eso no es verdad, son cosas que no podemos controlar, no es tu culpa, mantén la calma y en poco estaremos, bien, espéranos.

-Si… o-os espero…

Iris colgó y Caitlin abrió la puerta y le quito el transmisor a Cisco sin ni si quiera preguntarle.

-Barry.

-¿Si? - pregunto Barry algo confundido y asustado.

-Sal de la misión.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Eso, que pasa - pregunto Oliver confundido.

-Dick ha sido ingresado – Wally dejo el comic y se levantó en un segundo, sus ojos estaban dilatados – su temperatura ha aumentado, está en los cuarenta y dos. Iris están en urgencia con el ahora, esperándonos. Yo llevare a Wally, tu ve de inmediato, te necesita ahora mismo.

-C-claro

-¿Está ingresado? – pregunto Felicity aterrada – pero… dios…

-Sí, Wally nos vamos – el chico le siguió sin decir ni aun palabra, cuando subieron n el coche Wally le miro.

-¿Cómo está?

-No lo sé, acababa de entrar en el quirófano… lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos.

Caitlin condujo a toda velocidad. Una vez que llego al hospital fue directamente a la secretaria.

-Perdón, ¿Dónde está Richard Grayson? Ha sido traído aquí hace poco.

-Oh, sí, acaba de preguntar por el su padre – dijo la secretaria – están esperando en la sala de urgencias del segundo piso, la vera a la derecha del ascensor.

-Gracias – Caitlin se dio cuenta de que Wally ya había salido disparado, se notaba quien lo estaba pasando mal por todo esto. Al llegar a la sala vio como Iris abrazaba a Wally y como Barry estaba sentado con la mirada centrada en las motas de suciedad del suelo. Caitlin se sentó en la silla al lado de Iris y espero con calma, no podía derrumbarse cuando Iris y Barry estaban así, necesitaban a alguien que entendiera del tema, alguien que entendiera de medicina.

Finalmente salió uno de los doctores.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? – pregunto Barry.

-Siento decirles que esto es muy grave – dijo el doctor, los ojo de Barry se abrieron e iris cerro los suyos sin poder creérselo – su temperatura compararnos parece bajar de cuarenta y dos, le hemos puesto en cuidados intensivos, pero no parece funcionar, su temperatura se mantiene allí. No parece tener ningún tipo de gripe conocida, e igualmente lo único que tiene es fiebre, ni si quiera pocos o erupciones en el cuerpo, no hay sangre dentro de su sistema ni ningún bulto extraño. No sabemos que tiene, pero hemos llamado a unos especialista para que lo investiguen, por ahora nos centraremos en que su fiebre no suba e intentaremos mantenerla lo más bajo posible…

-¿Han realizado análisis de sangre? – preguntó Caitlin.

-Estamos en ello, ¿conoce usted de esto?

-Bastante, estudie bioquímica, se casi todo, ¿puedo realizarle yo un análisis sanguíneo, solo por si acaso.

-Claro, pero dudo que salga algo, lo único que nos queda es que se diera algún golpe en la cabeza que desconocieran que haya producido que la temperatura de su cuerpo no deje de aumentar, pero habrá que hacerle una radiografía craneal.

Wally se quedó congelado… se había dado un grave golpe en la cabeza durante la explosión… ¿era su culpa? Esto… ¿era su culpa?

-¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó Barry con calma.

-Solo familia – Caitlin asintió conociendo esos protocolos y se quedó en la sala de espera. Pasando unos minutos escucho unos pasos, se giró para ver a Oliver junto a Dina.

-Vinimos en cuanto terminamos la misión, ¿Qué ha pasado? Escuchamos fiebre y aumento y no nos hemos enterado de mucho mas – dijo el millonario algo apresurado.

-Oli, respira y no hables tan fuerte en un hospital – regaño Dina - ¿Qué le paso?

-Tiene cuarenta y dos, y no baja. Los médicos no saben que le ocurre… tal vez sea algo referente al cerebro…

-Dios – dijo Dina - ¿Cómo están ellos?

-Iris estaba histérica y a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, Barry está fatal, creo que esto ay podría tener miran con él y Wally… creo que cree que es su culpa, por el golpe en la cabeza que se dio durante la explosión.

-Si es por eso tendría que haber comenzado antes – dijo Oliver - ¿podemos pasar?

-No, solo familia.

-Bueno, por ahora avisare a la Liga de que Flash no va a aparecer en ninguna reunión por tiempo… indefinido, ni de coña va a salir de aquí… ni aunque Central City arda en llamas –Oliver miro por la ventana con tristeza – el chico tiene que ponerse bien… tiene que hacerlo…

-Todos lo queremos Oliver – dijo Dina - ¿vas ayudar? – preguntó a Caitlin.

-Le he pedido a los doctores poder hacerle un análisis yo misma, lo hare en Star Labs y si descubro algo lo comunicare de inmediato.

-Si es algo del cerebro Jhon puede ayudar –dijo Oliver.

-Eso es cierto – dijo Dina – tu llama a Bruce para comunicar la ausencia de Barry, yo llamare a Jhon por si nos puede ayudar en esto.

-Entendido.

Ya habían pasado tres días, y el chico seguía teniendo una temperatura demasiado alta para un niño de su edad o para cualquier persona del mundo. Por cada día que pasaba todos iban perdiendo más la esperanza, esas temperaturas eran mortales para todo el mundo, toda la Liga había intentado ayudar a Barry, sobretodo Oliver y Bruce. Jhon había intentado meterse en su cabeza, solo para descubrir que el problema no venía de allí.

Hoy era ya el décimo quinto intento de Caitlin para descubrir que le pasaba.

-¿Aun nada? – pregunto Cisco, miraba a Caitlin con preocupación.

-No… no parece haber anda malo en su organismo… - Caitlin se quedó pensando un momento antes de cambiar la muestra de máquina y ponerse trabajar con rapidez. Cisco al ver eso descubrió que al chica tenia una idea.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Creo, no estoy segura – Caitlin loco una imagen en el ordenador y la analizo – dios… dios… es por esto…

-¿El qué? – pregunto Cisco.

-El ADN de más en su cuerpo, el que… descubrimos después de la explosión, está aumentando, mutando, eso tiene que causar la subida de temperatura. Si consigo crear un contrarrestarte, ¿pero cómo? No se ha creado anda que afecte al ADN de una forma positiva, necesitaría parte del ADN de sus padres, pero ellos no están…

El teléfono comenzó a zona río Cisco l cogió.

-El Hal – dijo - ¿Qué ocurre? Si… estamos Caitlin y yo solos… ¿Cómo?... ¿no bromeas?... pero como, es imposible… - Cisco el miro – estaremos enseguida.

-¿Qué le paso? – preguntó Caitlin con miedo, peor Cisco sonrió.

-La fiebre le ha desaparecido de golpe, en un toque de varita. Los médicos no entienden que él ha pasado, pero ha pasado de cuarenta y dos a treinta y siete en menos de un cuarto de hora. No entienden que le ha pasado y le están haciendo análisis, pero no pueden explicarlo.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó Caitlin sonriendo.

-Sí, no se lo explican, dicen que es un auténtico milagro.

Caitlin miro el gen en la pantalla.

-No creo que sea un milagro, le hare pruebas cuando le den el alta, creo saber cómo se ha ocasionado.

El hospital se podía decir que estaba en un completo Shock, un niño que estaba en un estado crítico de fiebre sin posibilidades de bajar se había recuperado en un tiempo record. Ahora mismo el niño se encontraba despierto confundido por el comportamiento de todos los que estaba a su alrededor, realmente confundido.

-Ok, esto sí que es lo que se dice un milagro – dijo Hal con una sonrisa – distes un susto de muerte a todo el mundo, niño

-Lo siento – se disculpó Dick aun confundido, Wally nos e había apartado de él aun, y a cualquier movimiento de separarlo de su primo se ponía hecho una fiera, casi había mordido a Oliver cuando había intentado separarlo. Oliver había traído a Roy porque le venía de camino, este iba a ser en el futuro el compañero de Oliver, una vez que supiera controlar sus emociones mejor.

-¿Y cómo te has recuerdo chaval? – preguntó Roy – tenía entendido que estaba con un pie en la tumba.

-¡ROY! – regaño Oliver de mala manera.

-Lo siento, pero es extraño, y no debo ser el único que está pensando en lo mismo – dijo mirando a todos en la sala – lo sabía.

-Lo importante es que está bien – dijo Iris – pero es increíble, estas bien.

-Si… no lo entiendo…

-¡Puedes dejarme pasar?

Caitlin apareció en la sala junto a Cisco, se alivió al ver que era verdad.

-Hola – saludo Dick.

-Hola chico, ya era hora de que nos dieras un alivio – dijo Cisco.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Dick – dijo Caitlin – Barry, ya se que le pasaba - El velocista mayor le miro claramente preguntándoselo sin decir nada, no hacía falta hablar - ¿te acuerdas que te dije que había un gen más en la explosión? –Wally levanto al cabeza sabiendo de lo que habla ay apretando sus puños – el gen ha mutado… no sé si es peligroso, peor después de ver esto, creo que sí que lo es…

-¿Hay algún modo de hacerlo desaparecer?

-Tendría que hacerle más pruebas… para ver como está ahora.

-Claro.

Dick miro a Caitlin antes de dirigir su mirada al cielo azul, quería salir lo antes posible de este maldito hospital, quería poder volver a su casa, al menos allí podía levantarse de la cama. Se sentía perfectamente, no entendía muy bien porque se preocupaban tanto, bueno, sí, acaba de despertarse después de cuatro días ardiendo de fiebre, algo que aprecia mucho más peligroso de lo que el habían dicho.

Pero Dick quería salir de inmediato de la sala.


End file.
